Renaissance
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: En l'an 1545, de jeunes troyens se rendent en Angleterre faire la connaissance d'une princesse et de sa meilleure amie, décidées à ne pas se mariées... [TERMINER]
1. Prologue

_Voici une nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira : Tout les personnages de cette fic (ou presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

En 1545 en pleine renaissance, les rois régnaient toujours dans les pays encore plus riches et plus puissants qu'au moyen âge. C'était une belle époque où tout le monde avait été inspiré de Florence en Italie. Mais le pays le plus puissant restait encore et de loin l'Angleterre. Le roi Richard Evans, ainsi nommé pour faire honneur à cœur de lion, était un grand roi. Sa femme Rose, avait été la plus belle des princesses et la plus convoité du monde. Mais maintenant c'était sa fille cadette qui avait tous ces honneurs. Le roi avait deux filles, mais c'était la plus jeune qui attirait le regard des hommes et qui avait été promise au trône comme première héritière. Elle répondait au doux prénom de Lily. Elle avait de très longs cheveux roux qui brillaient d'un éclat aussi beau que les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient encore plus que le joyau lui-même. Sa peau était aussi douce et belle que de la porcelaine et son sourire en fessait craquer plus d'un. Elle les laissait tous bouche bée lorsqu'elle ce présentait dans ses robes rouge sang ou verte comme ses yeux. On vantait partout sa grande beauté, sa gentillesse, sa politesse et combien elle était bien élevée et combien elle ferait une grande rêne plus tard. Beaucoup avais demandé sa main depuis ses 14 printemps, mais elle les avait tous refuser, le roi aussi, aimant trop sa fille pour la marier contre son gré, mais maintenant elle avait 16 printemps et sa beauté ne faisaient que s'amplifier à chaque levé de soleil. L'aînée elle, se prénommait Pétunia. Elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur et avait 18 printemps. Ses cheveux étaient blond court et affreusement bouclé sur sa tête, elle avait un coup deux fois plus long que la normale et ses lèvres étaient toujours retroussées sur ses dents de cheval. Elle avait un teint laiteux, peu avantageux avec quelques boutons, qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher sous une tonne de maquillage. Elle détestait Lily par-dessus tout et elle méprisait aussi la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Elle ce prénommait Lou et n'était pas de sang royal, ne l'ayant jamais été. Étant un petit bébé elle avait été trouvée sur le pavé de l'église, ses parents, des paysans plus que pauvre, n'ayant pas assez d'argent et n'ayant pas de temps pour s'occuper d'elle. La rêne c'était trouvé à l'église ce jour la et avait décidé de prendre Lou avec elle. Mais personne ne c'était jamais forcé de lui donner un nom de famille. Lou avait de longs cheveux blonds un tout petit peu plus court que Lily, mais elle les attachait en un chignon la plus part du temps où seulement son toupet et quelques mèches s'en échappait. Les seigneurs des terres du roi n'aimaient pas vraiment Lou non plus, mais comme elle était d'une grande beauté, il voulait la marier aussi. Elle était souvent malade et hypersensible, plus faible que les autres, certain disant que c'était là sa punition pour avoir voulu avoir une vie d'un rang qui était indigne d'elle et Elle n'avait que 15 printemps. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui avait empêché Lily et Lou d'être les meilleures amies du monde à la plus grande jalousie de Pétunia qui n'avait pas de véritable ami.

- Lou! S'exclama Lily en entrant dans la chambre de son amie un sourire aux lèvres sa longue robe virevoltant autour d'elle. - Père veut nous voir dans la salle du trône il parait que c'est important.

Lou suivit Lily hors de la pièce ses talons faisant résonner en écho le bruit de ses pas sur le marbre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lily lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans sa course en riant.

- Navré, mais il a dit que c'était une surprise et j'ai hâte de savoir! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, tout le monde présent s'inclina devant Lily. Elle se mit à marcher, mais d'un pas rapide vers son père et sa mère où elle s'inclina doucement. - Bonjours père, mère. Que vouliez-vous nous dire?

- J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncez, nous allons accueillir des seigneurs venus de loin pour nous rencontrer. Deux plus précisément et je suppose que c'est plus pour vous rencontrez.

- Pardonnez moi votre majesté, mais pourquoi avez-vous dit vous? Demanda alors Lou.

- Parce que toi aussi il y a des prétendants qui veulent te rencontrer ma petite Lou, surtout que tu es en âge de te marier a présent.

- Malheureusement... Soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis navré de vous le redire père, mais je ne veux pas me marier. Qu'ils soient les plus beaux, les plus fins, les plus riches, je n'en ai que faire. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous leur disiez de rester chez eux.

- Je savais que tu dirais sa ma fille, mais au malheur de te décevoir, ils viennent d'arrivés dans notre pays et devraient être ici dans quelques minutes à peine.

Lou poussa un gémissement de désespoir alors que Lily croisait les bras.

- Retournez donc à vos appartements enfiler votre plus belle toilette, je suis sur que ses messieurs seront ravis de vous rencontrez.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Lily j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent que pour toi... lui dit Lou une fois rendue dans le corridor.

- Et moi seulement pour toi. Répondit-elle amuser.

- Peut-être, mais toi tu ne te feras pas marier de force, ton père t'aime trop pour sa. Mais moi il attendra de voir l'homme le plus riche et un temps soit peu gentil se présenter... Et je serais obliger de l'épouser...

- Sa c'est totalement faux! Mon père t'aime comme si tu étais sa propre fille et il ne te marierait pas de force non plus.

- Dans se cas il sera prit ici, avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

- Oui je te vois bien rester prise avec Pétunia, de toute manière je ne compte pas me marier alors tu régneras sur le trône avec moi. Ria-t-elle.

Lou rigola.- On est vraiment obliger d'y retourner?

- Non, on peut aussi feindre d'être malade et de ne pas vouloir quitter nos chambres, mais souffrant du même mal rester ensemble.

- Cela ne marchera pas. Lou soupira et entra dans ses appartements et prit sa robe préférée. Elle était à manche trois quart bleu pâle et blanche et les motifs qu'il y avait sur la robe avait été souligné par des diamants cousus dessus.

Lily fit de même en attrapant une robe vert émeraude au longue manche en voile transparent qui commençait à ses épaules, qu'elle adorait, soutenu d'un corset noir. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire remplit de chaussures par millier et prit ses simples petits noirs.

Lou enfila des souliers du même bleu que sa robe, se regarda un petit instant dans le miroir et fit sortir les deux filles qui l'avaient aidé à enfiler sa robe avant de soupirer et de sortir à son tour.

La jeune rousse l'attendait à sa porte un petit sourire aux lèvres. – Toi, sa se vois que tu n'es pas habituer aux demandent en mariage.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Parce que tu fais un visage d'enterrement.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de descendre en bas, je n'ai aucune envie de les voir et encore moins qu'il fasse attention à moi. Dit-elle

- Tu leur envoiera des petits poids, j'ai appris que c'était l'aliment qui se lançait le mieux.

Lou rigola.- Non je ne crois pas.

- Je me souviens que le dernier avait crut que c'était le major d'homme et j'ai crut mourir à force de me retenir de rire. Ria Lily alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône où les invités devaient être présents.

Lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant le roi et la rêne. Un avait un habit rouge brodé d'or, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jet en bataille, il avait des yeux bleu acier, caché par une paire de lunette ronde. L'autre avait un habit bleu brodé d'argent et ses cheveux noir ébène tombaient devant ses yeux bleus nuit avec une élégance désinvolte.

Elles s'approchèrent et elles s'inclinèrent de nouveau devant Le roi et la reine avant de se retourner et de s'incliner devant leurs invités. Lily se surpris même contre son grée à trouver l'homme aux lunettes et à l'habit rouge qui dissimulait une forte carrure, très beau, même extrêmement beau. Mais elle s'empêcha fermement de le laisser paraître.

- Messieurs, je vous présente ma fille Lily et sa meilleure amie Lou.

- Enchanté miss, votre majesté. Dit l'homme en rouge. - Je me nomme James Potter. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Sa voix était grave, douce et apaisante.

- Je suis également enchanter de vous rencontrez monseigneur, bien que je ne connaisse l'objet de votre visite.

-Nous avons entendu dire à Troy que les déesses jalousaient votre beauté. Dit-il.

- Hé bien ceux qui vous ont racontés cela ne devaient pas être très fin d'esprit, car les déesse n'ont à envier la beauté de personne. Et sans vouloir vous offenser mon seigneur, je crois que si vous êtes seulement venu ici pour cela, vous ne resterez pas bien longtemps.

Il rigola.- J'aime votre caractère votre majesté

- Vous êtes bien le premier.

- Pardonner moi d'interrompre votre charmante discutions. Intervint le roi avec un sourire moqueur. - Mais quel est le nom de votre compagnon?

- Je me nomme Sirius Black votre altesse. Dit l'homme en bleu.

- Chien noir. Dit alors Lou.

- Pardon? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Votre nom, il veut dire chien noir, c'était une simple constatation. Répondit-elle.

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin avant d'arquer un sourcil.- Et vous, vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?

- Aucun.

- C'est impossible...

- Si sa l'est puisque je n'en ai aucun.

Il haussa les épaules.- Pourquoi avez-vous l'aire si malheureuse de notre présence miss? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Qui ne serait pas malheureux de la présence d'étranger dont on ne connaît point les intentions ! Répondit-elle du tact au tact, pendant que Lily devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force pour ne pas mourir de rire.

- Auriez-vous peur du mariage?

- Je ne me marierais jamais.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention et que je ne l'aurais jamais.

Il rigola légèrement en s'approchant d'elle.- Pourtant cela serait si navrant de gâcher une aussi belle femme que vous l'êtes... quel âge avez-vous?

- Quinze printemps monseigneur. Répondit Lou.

Il resta surprit.- Et bien, cela je ne mis attendait pas.

- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant de travers n'étant pas capable d'arquer un sourcil.

- Je croyais que vous auriez eu au moins 19 printemps.

- Et vous croyiez que Lily a quel âge?

- 22 printemps.

Lou se mit a rire suivit de Lily devant les deux garçons qui ne comprenait visiblement rien. - Je n'ai que seize printemps monseigneur.

- Nous avons 24 printemps. Dit alors James.

- Vous êtes... Lily se reprit à la dernière minute et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas être impolie. - Enfin... vous êtes un des plus jeune c'est ce qui est sur.

- Pardonnez moi mais je ne crois pas tout à fait comprendre vos paroles... Dit James en la regardant.

- Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de les comprendre. Maintenant que vous savez que nous sommes... jeune, peut-être un peu trop pour vous, je suis sure que vous ne tarderez plus a quitter les lieux.

- Lily! S'exclamèrent ses parents outrés.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

James sourit doucement. -Troy est assez loin d'ici votre majesté et le voyage est long.

- Restez tant qu'il vous plaira, de toutes manières, je n'ai aucun droit de vous faire quitter cet endroit.

- Lily peux-tu, s'il te plait, avoir un peu de respect! S'exclama le roi.

- Navré père. Répondit-elle en se taisant, mais en défiant tout de même James du regard.

- Pardonnez moi votre majesté... Intervint alors une servante -Le dîner est servi. Dit-elle en s'inclinant et en partant.

- Les petits poids attaquent. Murmura Lily à l'oreille de Lou en riant.

Ils allèrent tous dans la salle à manger et le roi demanda à James et Sirius de lui parler un peu plus d'eux.

Pendant se temps Lily leurs envoyaient des petits poids grâce à sa cuillère, avec une discrétion implacable. Tel que personne ne remarquait que de petits légumes verts volaient au travers la table, mis à part celui qui les recevait. Lily feintait de manger paisiblement sa soupe avec le plus grand sérieux levant les yeux de temps en temps lorsqu'ils arrêtaient de parler pour les regarder interrogativement, demandant du regard pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêter, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse.

- Arrêt ça un peu. Lui murmura alors Lou.

- Pourquoi sa ne t'amuse pas?

- Pas vraiment, parce qu'au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué cela les amuse eux aussi.

- Cela défoule tout de même. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- J'espère que vous comptez séjournés ici longtemps, je suis sur que les trois femmes de cette maison en serait ravie n'est-ce pas Lily, Lou.

- Bien sur. Répondit Lily avec un sourire poli.

- Cela met bien égale... Répondit Lou.

- Lou! S'indigna le roi. - Alors combien de temps compté vous restez? Un mois, peut-être deux ou bien le temps que ses jeunes demoiselles décident de vous épouser? Ricana-t-il.

-Sauf votre respect je ne crois pas votre majesté. Dit Lou.

- Cela m'étonnerait énormément père, mais je suis sur que Pétunia qui est plus de leur âge serait ravi d'en marier un. Répondit Lily avec un sourire d'ange vers les deux hommes.

- Vous avez une sœur? Demanda James.

- Oui, elle a dix-huit printemps, cela vous intéresse?

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là?

- À vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Puis-je aller la chercher père, je suis sur qu'elle serait heureuse de les rencontrer? Tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Si tu y tiens temps. Soupira Rose.

- Merci mère. Dit Lily en se levant de table pour se diriger vers les appartements de sa sœur où elle cogna trois petits coups.

- QUOI! Hurla une voix haut perchée.

- Il y a deux jeunes seigneurs qui aimeraient te rencontrer chère sœur. Répondit doucement Lily.

- Pfffff ils viennent tous pour toi bien sure, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je descendrais dîner!

- Ils tiennent à te voir, tu l'es intéresses, enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'air et ils sont tout deux très beaux et d'âge mure.

Pétunia revêtit une large robe jaune canari avec des souliers beige avant de se mettre une nouvelle couche de maquillage et de suivre hautainement sa sœur en faignant qu'elle n'était pas près d'elle.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent James faillit s'étouffer et il prit sa serviette qu'il plaqua devant sa bouche. Il trouvait Pétunia complètement affreuse.

- Tu vois celui aux lunettes est totalement ébahit par ta grande beauté. Lui dit Lily avant de reprendre place au côté de Lou qui se retenait a grande peine d'éclater de rire.

- Quand la tactique petits poids ne marche pas, la tactique Pétunia entre en scène.

Lorsque Sirius vit Pétunia, il ouvrit des yeux ronds d'horreur et il détourna immédiatement la tête.

- Êtes vous gêner messire Black devant la grande beauté de ma sœur? Demanda Lily en leur envoyant un regard mesquin et moqueur.

- Tellement. Répondit sarcastiquement Sirius, mais seuls James, Lily et Lou le perçurent.

Ils finirent tous de manger et Lily regrettait amèrement d'avoir amener sa sœur, le tour qu'elle avait voulu jouer contre les deux hommes lui était presque totalement retomber dessus. - Pardonner moi, mais je suis épuiser je vais aller me coucher. Dit Lily en se relevant.- Bonne nuit.

- Princesse? L'appela alors James.- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me montré Londres demain? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si vous y tenez monseigneur, bien que je suis sur que ma sœur se ferait un immense plaisir également. Elle se retourna en riant sous cape, se dirigeant à pas rapide vers la porte.

Lou s'inclina et la suivit.- Attendez! S'exclama Sirius qui l'avait suivit.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Puisque la princesse ira sûrement avec James demain, voudriez-vous passer la journée avec moi?

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, Sirius restant planter là.

**5555555555555555555555555**

**Le premier chapitre est fait, on postera les chapitres un peu n'importe quand.  
****Bizou!**

_**Marie-Lune & Lunattica**_


	2. Une promenade

_Vous connaissez la chanson et je n'ai aucune envie de vous la récitez.(tout les personnages ou presque de cette fic appartienne a J.K.Rowling .) Bon je sais je l'ai fait._

**Chapitre 2: Une promenade**

Le lendemain Lily avait totalement oublié la demande de James qui lui importait peu. Elle enfila une simple robe rouge sang, avec un décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant être osé. Elle descendit lentement vers la petite salle à manger et rie en voyant messire Potter aux prises avec sa sœur alors que le seigneur Black se tenait silencieusement à l'écart.

- Si vous voulez je vous ferais visiter Londres, vous verrez les beaux cartiers son magnifique. Disait celle-ci.

- Qu'insinuez vous? Que les villageois ne vaillent pas la peine qu'on passe par les champs?

- Ces mécréants sont porteurs de maladies affreuses et ils sont sales. Répondit Pétunia avec hargne. - Ils m'horripilent.

Lily qui était venu s'asseoir avec eux fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.- Cela est faux, ils sont pareils à nous et la seule différence est que beaucoup vivent dans la misère à se tuer au travail. Intervint-t-elle avec humeur ayant beaucoup d'amis paysans qui vivaient dans les champs.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, ho, mais c'est vraie mademoiselle l'amie du peuple qui fait la charité à tous et qui protège la veuve et l'orphelin.

- J'aime mieux protéger la veuve et l'orphelin que de les tuer.

- Mesdames je vous pris, intervint James.

- Je suppose que vous partagez son point de vue. Pardonnez moi je n'ai plus faim. Sur ce elle se releva et sortit sans un mot de plus.

- Non mais qu'elle idiote elle est. Râla Pétunia horripiler par sa sœur.

- Non au contraire elle a raison. Intervint de nouveau James.

Elle se tourna vers lui outrée. - Vous perdez la tête, ses gens son d'affreux bâtard totalement répugnant en plus d'être barbare.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont en réaliser! Vous croyez que simplement parce que vous vous promenez dans une robe faite de saphir que vous êtes supérieur, mais dite vous bien que sans eux vous ne serriez rien! Cracha-t-il.

- Sans nous ILS ne seraient rien, vous seriez parfait pour ma sœur je dois dire, vous êtes aussi idiot qu'elle.

- Je vous ferrai remarquer que c'est grâce à eux que vous vivez ici, que c'est grâce à eux si vous mangez et que c'est grâce à eux si vous avez tout vos bijoux!

Pétunia le regard avec un dégoût plus qu'évident.- Réflexion faite vous devriez marier ma sœur vous êtes son idéal, vivement que vous quittiez se château, mon horrible sœur me pourrissait déjà la vie mais avec vous c'est totalement insupportable. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce rageuse.

James s'assit tout aussi rageur. Il s'avait plus que tout ce que c'était d'être un paysan... enfin presque.

Lily revint en compagnie de Lou, elle avait une moue boudeuse au visage et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en séparer de si tôt, se laissant tomber à contre cœur à sa place.

- Est-ce que votre sœur est toujours aussi méprisable? Demanda alors James en se tournant vers elle.

- Ça, méprisable? Si vous trouvez cela méprisable j'espère que vous ne la verrez pas en colère. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait vous faire à vous puisque vous avez l'air de partager ses opinions effroyables. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Non, cela jamais.

- Pourtant vous aviez l'air assez consentant avec se qu'elle disait.

Il secoua la tête.- Jamais, ce qu'elle dit sur les gens d'en bas est complètement déplacé.

La jolie rousse se tourna vers lui un sourcil arqué, l'air toujours aussi froide, hautaine et boudeuse.- Vous dites cela pour me faire plaisir et vous assurez qu'il ne vous arrivera aucun malencontreux accident durant votre voyage ou parce que vous le penser vraiment?

- Parce que je le pense vraiment.

Lily s'adoucit et lui fit un doux sourire. - Dans se cas si vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter Londres, je le ferais avec le plus grand plaisir. Sur ses mots, elle recommença à manger un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lou rigola alors sans raison.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu? Lui demanda Lily.

-Ho, pour rien... pour rien…

- Non aller qu'est ce qu'il y a. Insista-t-elle curieuse.

- Rien, juste que tu me fais rire. dit Lou

- Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour rien, c'est rien je te dis.

- Je veux savoir s'il te plait! S'exclama Lily en faisant une moue adorable et un regard de chien battu.

- Mais il n'y a rien!

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que je te fais rire? Allez je t'en prit, de toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de refuser quoi que se soit, parle esclave! Se moqua la princesse faussement sérieuse.

- Si tu penses!

- Aller s'il te plait ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Et tu comptes me faire quoi?

- Je vais faire en sorte de te marier à messire Black. Ricana-t-elle.

- Ouais c'est ça, court toujours. Dit Lou en ce levant et en sortant de la salle a manger.

- Méchante. Grogna Lily en se renfrognant, recommençant à faire sa moue boudeuse.

- Si vous permettez...Dit Sirius qui fit part pour la première fois depuis le début de sa présence. Il se leva et sortit avant d'aller rattraper Lou la stoppant en lui prenant la main.

Elle se recula brusquement en essayant de retirer sa main de celle de Sirius.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ainsi miss?

- Parce que j'en avais envie, est-ce interdit?

- Non, vous êtes chez vous après tout.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi, je vis ici, mais se n'est pas chez moi. Maintenant laissez moi je vous pris.

- Pardon? Comment cela ce n'est pas chez vous? Demanda Sirius incrédule.

- Parce que se n'est pas chez moi, chez moi je ne sais même pas où c'est. Maintenant laissez ma main. Répéta-t-elle.

Il resserra sa prisse sur sa main.- Vous n'êtes pas née au château?

- Non et alors, laissez moi s'il vous plait. Dit Lou en sentant les larmes venir.

Il ne fit que resserrer un peu plus.- Vous n'êtes pas de sang royal? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, pourquoi croyez vous que le roi me présente comme la meilleure amie de sa fille et pas comme sa propre fille.

- Parce que vous êtes... Enfin…Je croyais que vous étiez au moins née au château...

- Non je ne suis pas née au château, maintenant lâchez ma main je vous en pris. Demanda Lou les larmes de plus en plus présente.

Sirius était à la fois consterner et outré.- Alors comment osez-vous porter cette robe de diamant en sachant parfaitement que votre place est en bas?

Cette fois les larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. - J'ose ce que ma meilleure amie et mes parents adoptifs m'offre. Murmura-t-elle.

- Votre place n'est pas ente ses mures d'or. Vous êtes une paysanne, mais vous n'avez jamais eu vent de la misère en bas, car je suppose que vous n'êtes jamais sortis d'ici même pas avec la princesse!

- Non et qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire! Laissez moi!

- Justement. Vous avez eu une vie qui n'était pas votre rang. Faite juste vous rappelez que vous avez une chance immense car ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde! Il la lâcha et partit. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi il s'en était prit à elle comme sa, mais il avait sentit la colère l'envahir et n'avait su se contrôler. Sûrement par Jalousie.

Pendant se temps Lily et James se trouvaient toujours dans la salle à manger en grande discussion

- Alors prince comment est-ce Troy? Demanda Lily en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Magnifique, c'est la plus grande citée de Grèce.

- Et la plus impénétrable à ce qu'il parait, commenta-t-elle.

- Oui, la plus impénétrable garder par le dieu Apollon.

- Le si beau dieux du soleil. Rigola-t-elle.

- Vous connaissez nos dieux?

- Je sais lire. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il rigola.- J'espère bien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.- C'était pour dire que je connais parfaitement l'histoire des dieux, comme Zeus, Poséidon et Arès fils des titans qui c'était partagé le monde envoyant Arès dans les enfer contre son grée, que Poséidon a prit la mer et Zeus le ciel alors que tout les autres se répartissais la ou cela leur convenait.

James la regarda.- Je suis impressionné

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Vous êtes chrétienne et nous nous croyons en nos dieux.

- Sans vouloir vous vexé je ne crois n'y en les dieux, ni en dieux et encore moins en Jésus quoi qu'on puisse dire, bien que j'aime bien toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte.

- Si vous le dites

- Vous, vous croyez sincèrement en le dieu Apollon?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Je n'ai rien dit contre. Je suis une rêveuse, mais pas une croyante, ce qui me vaut les sacrilèges du pape qui me dit que ma beauté me traînera aux enfers où Satan me punira de tout mes pêchers. Ria-t-elle.

- J'en doute princesse.

- Chacun ses opinions.

- Oui cela est certain... Mais où est donc passé Sirius?

- Je crois qu'il a suivit Lou d'ailleurs je vais aller voir comment elle va, dit Lily en se relevant.

- Très bien.

- A plus tard. Sur ce elle sortie, mais à peine avait-elle tournée un coin qu'elle aperçu Lou qui sanglotait et se jeta sur elle. - Lou, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Lily en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Rien...Répondit Lou en essuyant ses joues.

- Se n'est pas rien, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Rien...Répéta-t-elle.- Juste que disons qu'il c'est bien amuser à me dire que je n'était pas à ma place ici...

- Qui? Messire Black…Mais comment ose-t-il! Cracha Lily soudainement furieuse.

- Laisse tomber. Dit Lou en essayant une nouvelle fois ses joues.- Il a seulement dit la vérité...

- Non c'est faux. Oui tu as de la chance que ma mère tes trouvées et que tu vives une vie de riche, mais non tu n'es une moins que rien et tu as autant ta place ici que n'importe qui.

-De la chance? J'appelle cela un miracle... mais il avait tout de même raison... j'ai bien déjouer le destin parce que si j'aurais du être une paysanne je serrais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Non, c'est faux et tu n'as pas déjoué le destin, c'est lui qui t'a mené ici, le hasard n'existe pas.

Lou eu un rire amer.- Si justement je serrais morte. Je suis toujours malade Lily et en paysanne je n'aurais pas eu cinq servantes et deux docteurs auprès de moi qui voulaient me soigner.

- Alors il faut que tu vives, rigola Lily. - Tu veux venir faire une balade avec moi et messire Potter dans le village?

- Non… Je n'en ressens pas l'envie... Je vais plutôt… m'enfermer dans mes appartements et lire.

- D'accord, alors je vais aller chercher ce qu'il me faut et je vais y aller avec un peu de chance je pourrais l'éviter. Rigola-t-elle. Elle aida Lou à se relever et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. - A plus tard puce! Dit Lily en partant vers sa chambre rapidement, apportant sa bourse avec elle.

Lou revint piteusement à ses appartements. Quoi que Lily pourrait dire, Sirius avais raison. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place dans se somptueux palais et c'était un miracle qu'elle se soit retrouvée ici. Certain lui en voulais alors qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à avoir cette chance. Elle posa alors les yeux sur sa magnifique robe bleue pastelle parsemer de diamant. Elle n'aurait jamais du porter cela. Et une fois encore il avait raison, elle aurait du se trouver en bas, et même morte et enterrer sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Lily était sortit du palais après avoir du retourner à sa chambre enfiler ses bottes et était presque sortie à la course du palais comme si elle avait peur d'être en retard ou bien, comme si elle avait l'intention de fuir. Mais en arrivant dehors elle se pétrifia de surprise, James Potter se tenait devant elle et l'attendait… - Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-On ne fausse pas compagnie aussi facilement à James Potter, princesse. Dit-il un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- C'est ce que je suis entrain de comprendre. Riposta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire et de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner dans sa course coupant au travers les champs ou l'herbe leur arrivait à la taille.

_

* * *

__Je sais ce n'est pas long, surtout après le temps que cela a prit, mais ne blâmer pas Lunattica, tout est de ma faute (Marie-lune), j'ai négliger cette fic que j'avais prit en charge depuis le premier chapitre, ainsi que les miennes car je suis rarement sur l'ordinateur à présent, mais cela va changer, je vais me racheter. Je suis désolé._

_Merci à :_

_Floflo_

_!ÂµDrÂ¢Y!_

_Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy_

_Queudver_

_Ethanielle_

_Jamesie-cass_

_lyra hime_

_Sarah Black_

_Diabolikvampyr_

_La p'tite Clo_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, peut-être la prochaine fois. S'il vous plait, laissez nous des reviews d'encouragement, cela va peut-être me donner du courage pour la suite. (Vous pouvez également nous laissez vos critique( sauf sur l'orthographe), sa nous ferais plaisir)  
Bizou! _

_**Marie-lune & Lunattica**_


	3. Un peu d'air frais

**Chapitres 3: Un peu d'air frais**

-Mais ou m'amenez-vous princesse? demanda James perplexe.

- Vous vouliez qu'ont passe dans les champs, ont passe dans les champs. Répondit-elle.- Et puis, les plus beaux coins de pays sont de se côté loin des cartiers riches.

Il rigola -Vous êtes a ce point si différente de votre sœur?

- En doutiez-vous? Demanda Lily avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas envi de connaître d'avantage votre sœur, elle a un point de vue disons plutôt morbide et elle ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'elle a eu d'être née ainsi dans la famille royale.

- Elle est trop égocentrique et l'or est sa vie, pour elle, tous ce qui importe c'est l'argent et la beauté ainsi que se trône qu'elle n'aura jamais.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez l'héritière alors que vous êtes la cadette?

- Parce que mon père voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son royaume, pas qu'il n'aime pas ma sœur, mais il sait qu'elle détruirait tout pour son bien personnel, dépouillant les pauvres gens sans pitiés. Ce qui aurait amener la ruine du royaume et ce qui aurait détruit tous ce qu'il a continuer de bâtir suite à la succession de mon grand-père. Alors, il m'a désigner pour prendre un pouvoir que je ne veux pas.

-Pourtant, vous ferriez une rêne magnifique princesse. Dieux sait que ces paysans ont besoin de quelqu'un de bon... pourtant ici, ils ont l'aire heureux... ce n'est pas comme dans certains pays que j'ai vue...

- De quel genre de pays parlez-vous? Demanda Lily en stoppant sa cours effréné.

-En Grèce par exemple... il y a des esclaves, Troie est la seule ville qui s'y oppose. En Italie, les paysans manque de beaucoup et en France des paysans son vendu comme esclave sur les bateaux pour les expéditions au nouveau-monde. Expliqua-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyager, je me trompe?

-J'ai connu beaucoup de pays en effet et jusqu'ici, l'Angleterre est le plus juste que j'ai vu, avec sa ligner de roi aussi... Richard cœur de lion.. même s'il était un français, Arthur, votre père et bientôt vous.

- Le seul problème est que je ne saurais pas diriger un royaume...soupira Lily. - Si sa ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux qu'on change de sujet, parce que lorsque je sort des murs de se palais, je ne suis plus rien d'autre que Lily. Une personne ordinaire.

-Comme vous voudrez. Pourquoi votre meilleure amie ne sort-elle pas du château? Autant tourner la conversation vers quelque chose que vous appréciez.

- Parce qu'elle est trop fragile. Sourit doucement Lily.

-Sirius lui a parlé l'autre jour… enfin, il aurait du s'en abstenir...

- Oui il aurait du. Répondit fermement Lily. -Se n'est pas parce qu'elle était une paysanne qu'elle n'a pas sa place au château, au contraire, je crois qu'elle la mérite plus que chacun d'entre nous. Et je crois en l'espoir et au miracle car si ma mère ne l'avait pas trouver sur le pas de l'église quand elle y est sortie ou si c'est parents de l'avait pas abandonner elle serait morte, bien que cela me coûte de l'avouer c'est la vérité.

-Avant d'arriver au château, j'ai du passer par ces rues, et les conversations n'y manque pas vous pouvez me croire. C'est assez bizarre de voir l'opinion des gens. Vous y êtes présenté comme l'espoir de l'Angleterre, votre sœur comme une harpie et Lou comme une bâtarde indigne... comme quoi tout le monde juge sans vraiment connaître...

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je n'écoute plus ce que dise les gens et que je ne me présente plus dans ces si beaux cartier comme le dit ma sœur. Personne ne sait rien de personne et pourtant ils osent les traités comme des moins que rien ou comme des dieux sauveur, mais qui dit que tout n'est pas le contraire de ce qu'il pense ?

-Pour vous sa va. Vous avez fait le tour de l'Europe princesse, personne ne parle de votre sœur, mais rendu ici... les paysans on une opinion différente, ils dissent la même chose de vous que les beaux-gens, que vous êtes un espoir pour tous, mais au contraire des autres, les paysan compatisse avec Lou... certain dissent que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit au château... j'ai entendu dire aussi qu'elle était souvent malade, qu'elle pleurait toujours... des choses comme cela, et que votre sœur n'était tout simplement pas née sous une bonne étoile.

Elle eu un nouveaux sourire. - Ma sœur est née sous l'étoile qui lui avait été destinée, mais souvent, les gens qu'on croit les moins intelligents, car ils n'ont pu aller à l'école comme nous, sont souvent les plus intelligents et les plus gentils. D'après ce que j'en sais, Lou retient de sa mère et elle n'aura jamais pus la connaître parce qu'il paraîtrait qu'elle est morte, mais je ne lui est jamais dit et je crois ne jamais oser lui dire. Un jour, on a crue qu'on allait la perdre, les médecins étaient désespérer et faisaient de leur mieux, je l'étais aussi d'ailleurs, tout comme ma mère et mon père. Seule mon horrible sœur se réjouissait de sa mort prochaine qui n'est jamais venu. Elle est tellement fragile que si vous la connaîtriez un peu plus, vous sauriez pourquoi elle ne veux pas sortir.

-Les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils paraissent être. Un riche seigneur a belle apparence peux être une vrai pourriture et un simple forgeron peut s'avéré un joyaux et un véritable amour pour une femme de la haute société. Je suis rester une semaine dans une auberge diriger par un certain Tom avant de venir au château. Il était vraiment bien. Le genre de personne qu'on a besoin. Et j'ai pus ainsi me promener et voir ce que les autres disaient sur vous, pour voir quelle genre de réputation vous aviez, et j'ai trouver qu'ils devaient exagéré en disant toute ces belles de choses de vous, mais maintenant que je vous connais mieux, je voix qu'ils avaient tous raison et qu'ils ont de la chance de vous avoir comme futur rêne. Même si vous ne voulez pas vous marier je vous prit de prendre le trône. Vous serriez une rêne tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour ses gens et ils croit en vous, et je l'ai comprend. Et pour ce qui est de Lou, je ne la connais pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais bien que vous me dissez pourquoi elle ne sort pas, et en plus je pourrais le rapporter a Sirius je suis certain que sa lui ferrais très plaisir.

Lily qui c'était mit a rougir, lâcha un rire. - Écoutez-vous ce que je vous dis mon seigneur? Parce que si c'était le cas vous auriez déjà réponse a votre question, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle est trop fragile et qu'elle a peur. Elle n'est pas une idiote et elle sait ce que les gens disent sur elle, ma sœur se fait un plaisir de lui répéter chaque jour inlassablement. Mais vous seigneur dite moi. Elle s'arrêta et se posta devant lui le stoppant également. - Comment vous voyez-vous? Comme le riche seigneur à belle apparence qui n'est en fait qu'une pourriture ou bien comme le piètre forgerons qui n'est rien a l'extérieur et pourtant le plus grand joyaux a l'intérieur?

James la regarda -Disons que je suis né sous une drôle d'étoile. Il retira alors son manteau de velours rouge et remonta sa chemise. Dans son dos, on pouvais voir des lacérations cicatrisés du à un fouet -La preuve qu'on peu appartenir à la royauté de Troie, qu'on sois prince ou non, lorsqu'on ce fait battre, ton titre tu le perd bien assez vite.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et passa doucement ses mains sur ses cicatrices. - Il faut être un monstre pour oser faire cela à un être humain. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait percer une immense tristesse face a la stupidité de ceux qu'on osait appeler des humain.

Il redescendit sa chemise et remit son manteau. -La loi du plus fort.

- Cette loi est monstrueuse et totalement abjecte. Dit-elle avant de se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin.

-On s'y fait. dit-il en souriant -Enfin, au lieu de parler de mes marques de fouet, je crois que j'aimerais mieux continuer de parler de Lou ,si sa ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Non, aucunement. Alors que voulez-vous savoir d'autre?

- Croyez-vous qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse?

- Comme tout le monde, l'amour n'est interdit a personne et si votre ami compte avoir une chance, il devrait arrêter de l'effrayer et s'excuser pour les paroles qu'il a dite.

-Comment l'effrayer? Il ne l'effraie pas.

- Lui prendre le poignet et ne pas la lâcher, c'est l'effrayer, tout comme le fait de lui dire ce qu'il a dit. Vous savez, elle est hypersensible et il faut savoir si prendre avec beaucoup de douceur avec elle.

- C'est moi ou la vie n'as pas été de tout repos avec elle?

- Ce n'est pas vous, mais je crois que pour chaque mauvais côté, il y a c'est bon.

-Et pour elle c'est?

- Le fait d'être venu vivre au château et de vivre. Répondit Lily.

-Elle est vraiment si malade que sa?

- Oui, mais si elle voulait bien prendre l'air, je crois qu'elle serait mieux. Rester là, à écouter tous ce que les gens disent d'elle se n'est pas bon, sa la rend plus faible et lui donne moins envie de vivre. Parce que ou ce trouve l'intérêt de vivre quand on a l'impression que tout le monde nous déteste et qu'il y a une personne attitrer ou ont vie, pour nous le rappeler.

James baissa légèrement la tête -Elle a de la chance de vous avoir dans ce cas.

- Peut-être, même si je crois plus en le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

- Que j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de chance de l'avoir elle, qu'elle n'a de chance de m'avoir moi.

- Elle a surtout la chance que votre mère l'est prisse avec elle.

- Oui.

-Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait faire confiance à Sirius un jour?

- S'il apprend à se tenir, oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce qui ne joue pas en sa faveur c'est que vous êtes vieux. Rigola-t-elle.

-Vieux! comment sa vieux! S'indigna James. -Je vous ferrez remarquer que j'ai seulement 24 ans, c'est vous qui êtes seulement des enfants!

-Des enfants! Vous qui pensiez que j'avais au moins 22 ans, pardonnez moi mais je n'ai pas l'air d'une vieille madame de votre âge!

-Bon d'accord, vous êtes une jeune femme, et Lou une enfant qu'on veux marier...

- Non plus! Et si vous continuez et bien je continuerai a vous appelez le vieux monsieur.

Il rigola - Mais si jamais elle tombait amoureuse de Sirius... vous croyiez qu'elle accepterait de le marier?

- Si elle aime les vieux monsieur oui.

James la prit alors de cours et la fit tomber dans les champs en mettant quand même sa main à l'arrière de sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne ce fasse mal. -Je ne suis pas vieux. Protesta-t-il.

Elle éclat de rire en plongeant son regard vert dans le siens. - Si vous l'êtes.

-Non je ne le suis pas.

- Si vous l'êtes, vous êtes un très vieux monsieur ! Presque un ancêtre.

-Je ne crois pas non.

- Moi je le crois grand-père.

-Je ne crois pas petit bébé.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, je suis un fœtus c'est pas la même chose !

James éclata de rire -Sirius aime Lou. dit-il alors pour changer de conversation.

- Je sais, cela c'est vue dans ses yeux quand il l'a regarder pour la premier fois.

Il sourit -Il ne voulait pas la blesser l'autre jour.

- Peut-être, mais il l'a tout de même fait. Rétorqua la belle rousse.

-Lui aussi a vécu des moment dure et il… enfin longue histoire.

- Je comprend...enfin façon de parler. Mais je peux vous dire un secret?

-Allez y princesse.

- Vous me jurez de ne pas le répéter. Demanda-t-elle d'un air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Je promet.

- On a de la chance d'être au beau milieu d'un champs aux herbes haute, parce que les gens pourraient se poser des questions. Ria-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel -Et bien ils ce poseront des questions!

- Je peux vous en dire un autre?

-Si vous voulez.

- Vous êtes aussi lourd qu'un mammouth! J'ai l'impression d'être une crêpe royale.

Il ce laissa tomber un peu plus contre elle -Je peux être encore plus lourd!

Elle poussa un petit crie en riant aux éclat. - Réflexion faite, vous êtes deux fois plus lourd qu'eux!

Il fini par ce relever et l'aida a son tour -Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous marier?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?

-Simplement pour savoir. Je suis curieux.

- Alors s'il n'y a pas de raison valable, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais. Dit Lily.

-Mais pourquoi ne le ferriez-vous pas?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je? La question va dans les deux sens vous savez.

-Parce que je veux savoir c'est tout.

- Dans se cas je vous répondrai... elle se mit a reculer un sourire aux lèvres. - Si vous m'attrapez! Elle se retourna et repartie a courir.

Il partir a sa poursuite et il fini par l'attraper cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'ils déboulaient dans les rues du marcher -Vous savez j'ai penser à quelque chose, vous devriez faire sortir Lou, la forcer un peu même si elle ne veux pas, et maintenant répondez-moi.

- Je ne veux pas me marier parce que je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Je ne veux pas me trouver un mari qui ne m'aimera que pour mon physique et parce que je vais être reine, mais qui va m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Ce que je trouve impossible et égoïste de ma part.

-Mais ce n'est pas impossible, un jour un homme vous aimera pour ce que vous êtes vraiment.

- Quand je serai rendu aussi vieille que vous ou plus encore. Rigola-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

-Changeons de sujet maintenant, et retournons au principale j'y tiens. Vous devriez amener Lou ici... la faire sortir lui ferrait peut-être du bien vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Et j'ai aussi dit que j'avais essayer, mais qui sait peut-être que Sirius lui y arriverait.

-Peut-être bien... reste juste a savoir si elle voudra bien le suivre. Ce qui ne serra pas une tâche des plus faciles.

- Au pire des cas, lui, il aura la force de la porter a l'extérieur.

-Vous croyez que sa serrait une bonne idée qu'il la force?

- Si sa peut la soigner, oui je crois que s'en est une.

-Alors nous essayerons. Je sais que sa fera bien plaisir a Sirius de ce retrouver seule avec elle durant un moment.

- Il ne me restera qu'à convaincre mon père de lui laisser le champs libre. Alors que voulez-vous visiter a part de se champs?

-Lui laisser le champ libre?

- Oui, lui laisser le soin de la sortir même si elle est en larmes, pour ne pas que les gens crois a un certain enlèvement.

-Oui, sinon sa pourrait barder pour lui. Dit James.

- Voulez-vous continuer? Lui demanda-t-elle alors en le regardant.

-Mais bien sure.

- Alors continuons. Ricana Lily.- Puis-je vous demander une faveur?

-Et c'est?

- Arrêter de m'appeler princesse.

-Comment doit-je vous appeler dans ce cas?

- Maître. Blagua-t-elle. - Non sincèrement, appeler moi Lily.

-Comme vous voudrez! rigola-t-il.

- Et je veux, a moins que cela ne vous pose problème?

-Non aucun, Lily. Ils continuèrent de ce promener et a parler et rire jusqu'ase que le soleil commence a perdre de son éclat et qu'ils jugèrent bon de rentré au château. James avait passer la meilleur après-midi de sa vie. Il s'avait qu'il était tomber amoureux de Lily, même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimé un tel ange.

-Je vais allé dire à Sirius de demander a votre père s'il peux l'emmener faire un tour demain, comme sa, sa serra réglé. dit-il. -J'ai passer une agréable après-midi. Au plaisir de recommencer... Lily... Il déposa un doux baisser sur sa joue avant de partir vers ses appartements.

Elle le regarda partir les joues rosit et déposa une main sur sa joue, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle adorait cette sensation en même temps de la répugner. Lily se secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait rien ressentir pour lui, elle se l'interdisait et pourtant...Cette après midi avait été magique et jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi merveilleusement bien.

Un peu plus tard ce soir la, lorsque Lily et Lou ce furent retirer du dîner, Sirius demanda la permission a Richard pour amener Lou hors du château, sous la recommandation de James. - Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, d'ailleurs ma fille n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle devrait sortir sans arrêt. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit sans difficulté que vous y arriverez.

-Oui je sais majesté, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous demander votre accord, car je crois qu'elle ne serra pas très consentante...

- Je vois ou vous voulez en venir. Je préviendrai les gardes de vous laissez sortir, Maintenant vous devriez aller vous reposez vue la dure journée qui vous attend.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius alla cogner aux appartements de Lou. -Un instant! Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte, restant pétrifier devant Sirius.

-Bonjour ma dame. dit-il doucement.

- Bon... bonjour monseigneur, que voulez-vous?

-Je suis venu pour vous faire sortir un peu d'ici, vous avez grandement besoin d'aire, et ce n'est pas ces mur gris qui vous en ferrons prendre.

- Sortir? Répéta-t-elle difficilement.

-Oui sortir ma dame. Sortir hors des remparts et des murs du château.

- Navré, mais la réponse est non.

-Je savais bien que vous alliez me donner une tel réponse mais navré, je vous sort quand même.

- Je ne crois pas, laissez moi tranquille. Dit-elle avant de lui claquer la porte aux nez.

Sirius ouvrit la porte sans gêne et s'avança dans la pièce. -Aller venez. Il la prit par la main et la tira en dehors de sa chambre.

- Non laissez moi! S'écria-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de sa prise les larmes perlant déjà sur ses joues.

Sirius l'attira a lui en la prenant par la taille -Calmez-vous un peu, de toute façon un peu d'aire frai ne vous ferras pas de tord.

- Non je ne veux pas y allez lâcher moi! Dit-elle en ce débattant comme une diablesse alors qu'elle ce fessait tout de même entraîner au travers des corridors sous les regards ronds des serviteurs et des courtisans. Il l'entraîna tout de même jusque dans le hall et la fit sortir au dehors. - Arrêter je vous en pris! Sanglota Lou.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit les barrière d'or du château, Sirius s'arrêta et l'attira de nouveau a lui. -Ne pleurez pas, il ne vous arriveras rien. Lou ne l'écoutait pas et se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, totalement terroriser. Sirius lui releva alors la tête -Je vous jure qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, je veux seulement que vous sortiez un peu de ses mur et que vous oublier toute vos robe de diamant!

- Mais je m'en fiche de mes robes, je veux juste que vous me laissiez, mais qu'est ce que je vous es fait! Lui cria-t-elle.

-Rien du tout, je vous l'ai dit, je veux seulement vous faire sortir.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas alors pourquoi insistez-vous!

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous si peur de sortir du château?

-Parce que tout le monde me déteste! Ils pensent tous comme vous, que je n'ai pas ma place la... sanglota-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre son tors pour pleurer.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous est dit... juste que je me suis énerver pour un rien…

Lou fini par se calmer et par sécher ses larmes. - Mais vous aviez raison.

-Non, j'avais tord.

- Non... mais je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

-Allez venez. dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Elle la prit incertaine, mais décida tout de même de le suivre. - Personne ne vous veux de mal je vous le jure.

- Mais ils me détestent tous...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une tel chose? Demanda-t-il.

- Pétunia n'arrête pas de me le répéter…

-Elle est seulement jalouse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

-Mais de vous.

- Et pourquoi le serait-elle alors qu'il n'y a rien a m'envier.

-Elle a tout a vous envier miss.

- Non, elle n'a rien a m'envier, je suis tout le temps malade, je pleures tout le temps, les gens me déteste.

-Vous êtes simplement un peu plus faible que les autres c'est tout. Et personne ne vous déteste.

- Si, elle la première.

-Écoutez. dit-il alors en s'arrêtant -Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous osez pensez une telle chose de vous. Vous avez de la chance et beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le penser. Vous êtes en vie, vous êtes au château et si vous tomber gravement malade il y aura toujours des médecins près pour vous soigner. Croyez moi, ce n'est pas donner a tout le monde.

- Je sais, comme je sais que je devrais être morte.

-Non!

- Oui, si je n'avais pas été au château ,je serais morte depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

-Alors cela prouve que vous deviez être en vie.

- Non, que je devrait être morte, mais que j'ai été chanceuse.

-Contentez-vous de sourire dans ce cas. Dit-il doucement.

Lou lâcha un petit rire et lui sourire. - merci.

Sirius lui sourit et l'entraîna dans la ville. Elle s'accrocha a son bras, craignant les réactions des gens. -Oubliez-les. lui dit-il doucement. Pourtant, personne ne la regarda de travers, mais ils ce mirent seulement a murmuré. Lou baissa la tête en essayant de faire ce qu'il disait alors qu'elle sentait les larmes revenir et qu'elle s'accrochait plus fort a son bras, tremblante.

-Dieu du ciel! s'exclama alors une femme. Elle était a peu près de la même grandeur que Lou et était un peu enrobé. -C'est la fille de Marianne! elle s'approcha de Lou n'étant pas gêner le moins du monde. -Dieu est l'âme de ta pauvre mère ma petite, tu as eu de la chance que notre si bonne rêne te prenne, sinon dieu seule sais si tu serais morte comme ta mère!

Lou resta paralysé et releva la tête vers la dame qui avait parler alors que les larmes se frayait un nouveau chemin. - Ma... ma mère... murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu es aussi belle qu'elle, mon dieu qu'elle aurait été fière de voir sa fille ainsi! Tu étais sa fierté ma petite!

Elle sentit son souffle se couper, sa vue a présent totalement embrouiller. - Que lui est-il arriver? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de la dame, relâchant Sirius.

-Elle est morte peu de temps après avoir été te porter a l'église. Dit tristement la femme. -Pauvre Marianne, dieu sais qu'elle méritait de vivre. elle c'est battu mais elle était toujours malade... sa a fini par l'affaiblir complètement et la tuer... mais elle a pus s'en aller en paix lorsqu'elle a sue que la rêne t'avais prise sous son toit.

Un sourire éclaircit les lèvres de Lou, prise d'une impulsion elle se jeta au cou de la femme. –Merci…

-Tu es ravissante ma petite. lui dit la femme -Le vrai portrait de ta mère. Comme elle aurait briller a te voir dans une si belle robe! Elle t'aurait donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour que tu es tout…

- J'aurais aimé la connaître... dit doucement Lou.

-Oui... c'était une très bonne femme mais elle n'as pas vécu assez longtemps. Cette fichu maladie a eu raison d'elle.

- Et mon père? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Il s'appelait Guillaume, lui aussi était une bonne personne, mais la disparition de ta mère la beaucoup affecter et il n'aurait pas pus s'occuper de toi convenablement avec le peu de moyen qu'il avait. Il est partit un mois après sa mort. Mais ils s'aimaient et leurs mariage était d'amour.

Elle se desserra de la dame et essuya ses joues. - Merci madame. Dit-elle doucement avant d'aller rejoindre Sirius.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. -Sa va aller?

- Oui...souffla-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son torse durant un moment.

Il regrettait de l'avoir amener, il ne voulant nullement lui causer ce genre de choque, mais elle semblait heureuse d'avoir su. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, après tout, peut-être que sa avait été une vrai bonne chose. -Quoi? dit-il alors en arquant un sourcil, voyant la femme sourire.

- Rien, j'espère seulement que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle. Rigola malicieusement la vieille dame en retournant a ses occupations sans pour autant arrêter de leur jeter de petit regards en coin.

-Tu veux rentrez? demanda alors doucement Sirius a Lou qui était toujours caler contre lui a verser des larmes silencieuse.

Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de la relever un sourire aux lèvres. - Non je veux continuer a me promener.

Il l'avait tutoyez sans même sans rendre compte. -Comme tu voudras. Il lui prit doucement la main et il continuèrent a avancer dans les petites rues.

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ai apprit pour mes parents.

Sirius lui sourit -Alors c'était une bonne idée de venir ici?

- Oui. Répondit-elle. - Je n'aurais jamais crue que les gens puissent être aussi gentil.

-Vous voyez que vous vous fessiez des illusions?

- Oui, et je l'admet, j'avais tord.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux -Ce que Pétunia vous a raconter était faux, ou peut-être bien que c'est simplement les gens riches qui pense cela, mais eu, ils sont simplement jaloux et tout ce qu'ils veulent est encore plus d'argent. Ils sont jaloux parce qu'eux ne peuvent pas être au château comme bon leurs semble même s'ils sont riche.

- Vous savez que vous êtes drôle?

-Peut-être bien. Il rigola en la regardant.

- Il y a à peine quelque minute vous me tutoyez et la vous recommencer a me vouvoyez.

Il rougit légèrement en haussant les épaules -Disons que c'était... ce n'était pas vraiment voulu.

- C'était spontané? Proposa Lou.

-On peux dire sa comme sa oui. dit-il.

- Alors pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas?

Il ce tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin -Pourquoi? Vous le voudriez? Je croyais que vous désiriez que je vous laisse tranquille.

- Quand tu me disais des méchancetés et que tu me faisais peur, oui. Répondit-elle avec un sourire laissant tomber les vous.

-Peut-être bien mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur, et je n'ai jamais penser une seconde que je te fessais peur.

- Et bien tu l'as fait, mais de toute manière cela n'a plus aucune importance.

-Si tu le dit. dit-il -Et tu sais, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de croire Pétunia, parce qu'honnêtement, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de personne a qui ont peu faire confiance, sa ce voix dans ses yeux. Elle est pleine de cupidité de jalousie, de rancœur et d'amertume, elle en veux a sa sœur et sa parait amplement. Pourtant toute personne qui connaît la princesse voix bien qu'on ne peux lui en vouloir.

- C'est seulement parce que c'est elle qui va monter sur le trône. Quand son père nous la annoncer, Lily était en colère, mais ce n'était rien comparer a Pétunia. J'ai crue qu'elle allait tuer Lily sur le coup. Elle s'est mise a crier sur son père avant de se mettre a hurler sur sa sœur, c'était dément et malgré moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire de sa crise infernale. Mais ce qui l'a mit réellement en colère c'est que Lily c'est mise a rire. Pétunia ne s'est pas retenu et lui a coller une gifle pour son impudence, mais Pétunia s'est tue quand elle lui a renvoyer. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un jour elle puisse rester la bouche ouverte avant d'éclater en larmes, mais sa valais la peine de voir se spectacle. Bien sur, Lily s'en ai voulu pour la gifle qu'elle avait donner a sa sœur et avait essayer de se faire pardonner par tout les moyen possible, mais sa... enfin tu imagine la suite.

-Ho... Mais je suis persuadé que Lily ferra une très bonne rêne.

- Moi aussi, mais se n'est pas ce qu'elle elle veut.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je me demande... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas être rêne?

**5555555555555555555555555**

**Bonne année encore tout le monde! Et review please** **sa nous ferraient plaisir pour 2006!**

**_Marie-Lune & Lunattica_**


	4. L'amour défendu

**Chapitres 4: L'amour défendu**

- Mais c'est bien ce que je me demande... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas être rêne?

- Parce qu'elle n'aime pas cela et elle ne se sens pas à la hauteur de cette tâche. Elle, ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est de pouvoir être libre, parfois je me demande si elle ne voudrait pas changer de place avec sa sœur. D'une certaine manière, elle a l'air de l'envier de n'avoir aucun prétendant et d'être libre. C'est une drôle d'ironie n'est-ce pas? Celle qui ne peut avoir de prétendant en voudrait et celle qui les a tous à ses pieds, n'en veux aucun, quoi que je commence à me demander si elle ne commence pas a changer d'idée.

-Envers James? rigola Sirius.

- Je crois.

-Je sais qu'il adorerait qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Je peux voir ses yeux brillés quand elle est avec lui.

- C'est apparent, mais sa, elle ne le voit pas.

-Elle ne veux pas le voir plus qu'autre chose... c'est typique, elle c'est jurée de ne pas ce mariée et maintenant, elle tombe peu à peu amoureuse de James, sa lui fait peur et elle refuse de voir la vérité en fasse, même si, inconsciemment, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle l'aime. Mais son caractère n'arrange rien, elle fais tout pour éviter d'avoir a parler de sa et pour s'éviter aussi de ressentir tout sentiment a son égare. Pourtant, si elle voulait bien l'admettre elle verrait que James est vraiment une très bonne personne.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle en doute, mais tout les prétendants qu'elle a rencontrée jusqu'ici ne la voulait que pour sa beauté, le trône et l'argent, donc, elle a apprit a ne pas accorder facilement sa confiance. Surtout quand tu vois un gros lourdaud de quarante ans avec une grosse barbe effriter qui viens te faire des avance... beurk. Fit Lou a se souvenir. –La vie n'est pas facile pour elle.

Sirius frissonna -Sa ne donne pas donner envi de ce marier en effet.

- Les plus jeunes qu'on a vus défiler avait dix-huit ans en montant. – D'ailleurs vous êtes dans les plus jeunes, même si vous êtes vieux. Rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas vieux c'est plutôt toi qui est jeune! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Je suis jeune oui, mais toi, tu es vieux.

-Non, moi je suis normal, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, toi tu es une toute petite enfant! rigola-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Ho que si! dit-il en posant une main sur sa tête en rigolant toujours -Tu voix, tu es toute petite!

- Non ce n'est pas vrai c'est toi le vieux géant, et tu es méchant!

Il la saisit doucement par la taille et la souleva du sol -Tu es toute petite, et très légère.

- Arrête dépose moi! Tu es un troll!

Il rigola en la soulevant encore un peu plus. Elle était si légère qu'il arrivait a peine a y croire -Et si je n'en est pas envi?

- J'hurle et je te jure que je vais me plaindre au roi.

Il fini par la reposer au sol mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la rapprocha doucement de lui -A oui?

- Oui. Répondit-elle boudeuse en le fixant dans les yeux ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

-En es-tu si sûre? dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux à son tour.

- Totalement.

-Dans ce cas. et il défit son étreinte.

- Le méchant troll a été vaincu par une naine! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-N'en sois pas si certaine, je vais prendre ma revanche sois en sure! Et tu ne m'échappera pas! Elle lui tira la langue. -Nous ferrions mieux de revenir au château avant que la nuit ne tombe, il n'y parait peut-être pas, mais il est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Nous avons passer toute notre journée a nous promener. Lui dit Sirius.

- Tu as raison, alors dans se cas rentrons avant que les autres ne s'inquiète. Ils rentrèrent au château juste a temps pour le dîner et prirent leurs place sans dire un mot.

- Vous avez passer une belle journée? Leur demanda Lily en regardant attentivement Lou.

-Oui... dit-elle en souriant d'un drôle de sourire. Elle continua de la fixé un sourcil arqué.

-Disons qu'elle a apprit des choses intéressante la-bas. L'éclaira Sirius en souriant doucement a son tour.

- Lesquels? Questionna Lily.

-Sur ma mère... répondit Lou.

- Ho... fit Lily qui baissa la tête trouvant son assiette soudain beaucoup plus intéressante que la conversation.

-J'ai su... expliqua Lou. -Elle est morte et mon père est partit... mais cette dame ma dit que c'était une merveilleuse personne... et c'est ce que je voulais savoir... C'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Lui dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire.

-Oui... dit Lou qui avait toujours ce même sourire. -Elle ma aussi dit… que je lui ressemblait beaucoup...

- Alors dans se cas c'est vrai qu'elle devait être une personne merveilleuse.

Lou rougit légèrement et c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour lui prendre le menton et la regarder comme il l'avait déjà fait –Sa majesté a raison. Cette fois, Lou devint rouge comme une tomate et détourna la tête, sous le regard moqueur du roi, de la rêne ainsi que de Lily et James.

-Qui a-t-il Lou? Vous rougissez pour Sirius à présent? Ce moqua gentiment James.

Elle sentait ses joues bouillir totalement et Lily décida de la sauver. - Je crois plutôt que c'est la chaleur étouffante qu'il fait dans la pièce.

- On bouille! S'indigna Pétunia. - Il n'y a donc personne pour faire quelque chose!

-Merci. dit silencieusement Lou a Lily.

- Sa me fait plaisir. lui répondit-elle du même ton avec un sourire.

-Pétunia arrête un peu de te plaindre. S'exclama Rose totalement exaspéré.

- Mais quoi c'est vrai on étouffe! Mais sa tout le monde sans fiche et préfère le regarder faire les yeux doux a une gamine qui n'a même pas atteint l'âge de se marier.

-Pétunia surveille ton langage ou tu serras consigné dans tes cartiers durant toute une semaine! s'exclama le roi qui lui, était ravis de voir Lou et Sirius. Durant longtemps il avait cru que jamais Lou ne daignerait s'approcher d'un homme, et aujourd'hui elle le fessait ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle pour cette petite.

- Sa c'est injuste! Pourquoi prenez-vous toujours la défense de cette sale orpheline dont tout le monde se fiche que sa mère soit morte et qu'elle lui ressemble, si elle lui ressemble temps pourquoi elle ne meurt pas comme ça on aura la paix!

Lily se leva furieuse. - Et toi pourquoi tiens-tu temps à la rabaisser! Parce que tu es jalouse qu'elle, elle soit belle et que toi tu n'es qu'une affreuse chipie et que c'est toi que personne ne voudrait connaître! Peut-être que si tu étais moins mégère tu serais plus belle et que tu aurais des prétendants, mais bien sur tu ne pense qu'à toi comme l'égocentrique que tu es!

-Arrêtez...leurs dit Lou, des larmes coulant sur ses joues -Je ne veux pas qu'on ce dispute a cause de moi. Je n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Excusez moi. Elle ce leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle a manger. Le sentiment de bonheur et de bien être qu'elle avait eu en parlant de sa mère et au faite que Sirius lui disse qu'il la trouvait merveilleuse c'était évanoui. Elle alla ce réfugier dans ses appartements et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle essuya les larmes qui continuait de couler sur ses joue en allant sur son balcon, ou elle scruta l'horizon, les larmes continuant de ce frayer un chemin sur ses joues.

Lily dévisageait totalement sa sœur avec un mépris évidant. - Dans vos chambre. Tonna alors son père.

- Mais...essaya de s'interposer Lily.

- J'ai dit dans vos chambre toute les deux tout de suite! Elle partie furieuse dans sa chambre et claqua avec force sa porte avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit.

James et Sirius ce regardèrent, s'excusèrent puis sortir de table. James alla à la chambre de Lily et cogna a la porte, mais sans attendre de réponse, il entra. -Lily?

- Quoi...grogna-t-elle.

-Sa va?

- D'après toi?

-J'en sais rien... a toi de me le dire...

- Non ça ne va pas...Je la déteste, je la déteste lorsqu'elle ose dirent des chose de la sorte.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. -Pourquoi les dit-elle?

- Parce qu'elle adore blesse les autres, elle aime que les autres souffrent comme elle souffre. Je sais qu'elle aimerait avoir tout de plus que moi qu'elle aimerait pouvoir me rabaisser et me montrer qu'elle a tous de plus que moi, mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'elle a déjà tout ce que moi je pourrais vouloir.

-Vous n'avez absolument rien a lui envier... mais alors la vraiment rien.

- Sa liberté, c'est sa que j'ai a lui envier.

-Sa liberté?

- Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut sans jamais se soucier de personne, elle n'a aucun prétendant qui vienne l'énerver et elle n'a pas toute ses choses qu'elle doit préparer pour être sur d'être prête quand elle devra succéder au trône.

-Peut-être bien, mais vous verrez que lorsque vous allez aimé un homme et qu'il vous aimera en retour, encore plus que maintenant les prétendants ne vous importerons peu.

- Je ne sais pas...le seul que j'apprécie vraiment et qui est différent des autres, ces un vieux grand-père.

-Peut-être... il baissa légèrement la tête -Mais n'empêche que vous ne m'aimez pas...

- Cela, vous n'en savez rien et d'ailleurs, moi non plus je n'en sais rien.

Il la regarda intrigué. -Je vais vous laissez.. dit-il. -Je n'ai pas envi de me faire donner de faux espoir. Il déposa un baisser sur sa joue et sortit. Elle le regarda perplexe avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller lâchant un petit gémissement désespérer.

Le lendemain matin, James trouva Lily à la bibliothèque, monté tout en haut d'une échelle. -Faite attention de ne pas tomber. lui dit-il alors.

- Tant que vous ne jeter pas un coup d'œil sous ma robe, sa devrait allez. Ria-t-elle.

-Avec tout les jupons que vous avez, non aucune chance!

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'ai autant de jupon que vous le pensez?

-J'en sais rien, une intuition?

- Je ne répondrai rien. dit-elle en descendant et en venant se poster devant lui. - Que venez-vous faire ici?

-Je m'ennuyais.

- Donc vous avez décider de venir lire? Dit-elle un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

-Non, je ne suis pas un très grand lecteur, plutôt décidé de venir vous voir.

- hoo et que me vos cette honneur monseigneur?

-Je voulais simplement savoir ce que vous fessiez et si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner a l'extérieur.

- Se sera avec plaisir. Répondit-elle en déposant son livre sur une table.

Ils sortirent bientôt au dehors. Ils ce promenèrent dans la ville un petit moment avant que Lily ne décide de lui faire le même coup et de s'enfuir, mais cette fois en direction des champs. Elle s'engouffra dans des champs de blé qui la dépassait. James fini par la rattrapa et comme la dernière fois, il la plaqua au sol -Encore rater! rigola-t-il.

- C'est pas juste, je suis sur que tu triches!

-Non je cours simplement plus vite que toi!

- Justement tu triches, tu as de plus grande jambes!

-Non je ne triche pas!

- Oui, tu es un vieux tricheur! Ricana-t-elle.

-Non...

Elle passa doucement une main sur sa joue et lui donna un doux baiser a cette endroit- Tu sais bien que je te blague.

Puis sans qu'il n'est pus s'en empêcher ni ce retenir, il ce pencha et l'embrassa d'un vrai baiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fais sa, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, mais sa avait été plus fort que lui, il avait voulu goûter a ses douce lèvre et il n'avait pus s'en empêcher. Son cœur se mit a battre la chamade, alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux visage. Ne suivant que son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ferma les yeux et répondit a son baiser, l'encerclant de ses bras pour le maintenir près d'elle. Il savait que si jamais il allait plus loin, tôt au tard cela allait finir par lui retomber dessus, mais en ce moment ,il avait envi d'elle. Il savait ou était sa place, mais en ce moment, il était en train d'embrasser la princesse d'Angleterre... la femme qu'il aimait et il ce sentait tellement bien. Pourtant... même s'il aurait voulu ce retenir, il ne pus s'empêcher de monter sa main qui était toujours sur sa taille vers sa poitrine et de commencer lentement a défaire les lassait de son corsage. Lily le laissa faire sans résistance. Elle était pleinement consentante et n'étant pas catholique, elle n'avait aucun remord a le faire avant le mariage et si elle devait aller brûler en enfer pour cela, elle n'aurait qu'à y aller, elle ne craignait rien. Lorsqu'il lui retira son corset elle en profita pour lui retirer sa veste, puis sa chemise. Caressant son torse muscler où elle pouvait sentir des sortes de lignes courbée qu'elle reconnu comme des cicatrice, mais ne tenna pas a s'en importer, pas pour le moment du moins.

Il continua de l'embrasser et la robe et les jupons allèrent bien vite rejoindre sa chemise, il prit sa veste leva légèrement Lily et la coucha pour ne pas quelle sois a même le sol. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour faire sa, mais s'il devait ce cacher pour faire l'amour a la femme qu'il aimait, et bien temps pis il allait ce cacher. Ses pantalons allèrent bientôt rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Il regarda Lily un petit instant l'interrogeant du regard, lui demandant si elle voulait vraiment, car il était encore temps de reculer. Lui-même ne l'ayant encore jamais faite.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Répondit-elle avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec une passion et une envie débordante.

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant d'entré doucement en elle. Il était seulement guider par ce qu'il ressentait pour elle alors qu'il essayait de ce faire le plus doux possible. Lily se crispa, ressentant une douleur a travers tout son corps. Mais elle se força à se détendre, ne se plaignant pas. Il l'embrassa avant de commencer de léger mouvement de va et viens. Bien vite, la douleur fut remplacer par une sensation merveilleuse. Elle se retint pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais sa respiration était bruyante et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de petit gémissement de plaisir qui s'élevait de temps en temps quand cela devenait plus intense. James sentait sa respiration accéléré et un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu l'envahir a mesure qu'il accélérait doucement ses coup donner. Elle sentit le plaisir le plus intense s'emparer d'elle, sachant qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Elle envoya doucement sa tête vers l'arrière avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres du James pour lui faire partager le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

James fini par ce vider en elle quelque minutes plus tard. Elle mit fin a leur baiser a bout de souffle, mais ayant tout de même un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il lui sourit aussi, avant de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille en sueur qui lui obstruait la vue.

Elle lâcha un rire quand elle la vit retomber devant son visage. Lily avança sa main et la repoussa a son tour. -Tes cheveux sont un vrai champs de bataille.

Elle retomba à nouveau. -Rien a y faire. rigola James -Je n'ai jamais été capable de les coiffé non plus.

Elle la déplaça de nouveau, mais cette fois elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête a l'endroit de la mèche, mais le plus drôle fut qu'elle tenu. -La douceur gagnera toujours sur la force.

Il rigola -Sûrement oui. Il ce mit à la regarder, détaillant son visage et son corps alors qu'il c'était coucher près d'elle et passait doucement sa main sur son ventre sur ses hanche et sur ses seins. -Tu savais que tu étais magnifique?

- Sa dépend de quel point de vue.

-De quel point de vue?

- Il y le point de vue physique et celui psychologique, tout comme celui de mon corps ou de mon visage. Rigola-t-elle.

-Tu es magnifique dans tout les sens Lily.

- Et bien non je ne le savais pas et puis je suis sur de l'être moins que toi, surtout avec tous ce que tu as l'air d'avoir subit. Dit-elle doucement en caressant ses marque du bout des doigts.

Il la regarda effleurez ses cicatrices, ressentant un léger mal aise -C'est rien.. dit-il.

-Moi je crois tout le contraire. Que c'est-il passer? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-C'est une trop longue histoire...

- ha...tu sais je comprend que tu ne veuilles rien me dire pour le moment, mais j'espère seulement qu'un jour tu le pourras...enfin si on se connaît encore.

-Non seulement... seulement, je n'ai juste pas envi d'en parler pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas raviver de tel souvenir en un moment pareille. Dit-il.

- C'est ce que je dis, et ne t'inquiète pas, je respecte sa. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser.

-On ferrais bien de partir d'ici... dit-il.

- C'est ce que j'étais entrain de me dire. Rigola-t-elle. Elle enfila ses jupons et sa robe avant de remettre son corset qu'elle réussit a remettre avec habileté même si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

James ce rhabilla et lorsqu'ils furent tout deux près a partir, il l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser. -Une dernière fois... dit-il doucement en la regardant.

Lily lâcha un rire et l'embrassa a son tour. - Moi aussi j'ai droit a une dernière fois. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent au château ne laissant rien paraître de leurs après-midi. Pourtant Lou connaissait bien Lily et elle pouvait voir dans le visage de son ami, une lueur brillante qui n'y était pas avant. -Tu as quelque chose de drôle. lui dit-elle le soir-même alors qu'elles furent seule dans le salon près d'un feu de cheminer.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu as quelque chose de bizarre qui brille dans tes yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant...

- Mais arrête! S'exclama Lily en se mettant dos a elle.- Tu es totalement folle.

-Moi je crois plutôt que j'ai raison. dit Lou en allant ce placer devant elle.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois de côté en cachant son visage. - Tu as tord.

-Non. Aller regarde moi.

- Non je ne veux pas, arrête! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-J'ai raison! Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui?

- Je me suis promener et tu as tord.

-A oui? Et qu'avez-vous fait en vous promenant? Ho tiens qu'est-ce que c'est? dit Lou en prenant une brindille de blée qui était dans les cheveux de Lily.

- Bon très bien mon père je vais tout vous avouer j'ai pêcher dans les champs avec messire. Contente! Grogna-t-elle a voix basse.

-TA QUOI!

- Mais tais-toi j'ai pas envie que tout le monde entende. J'ai pêcher, j'ai fait offense aux seigneur avant le mariage. Contente. Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu as... avec lui? dit Lou en ce rassoyant les yeux grand ouvert. –Dans les champs?

- Non avec toi, mais bien sur avec lui qui d'autre? dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Pourquoi tu as fait sa?

Elle haussa les épaules. - Parce que j'en avait envie, et puis de toute manière, je ne me marierai jamais alors autant en profiter.

-Lily... admet le dont... tu es tomber amoureuse de lui, quoi que tu disse, tu ne peux pas me mentir.

- Non c'est faux.

-Ment toi a toi-même mais a moi tu ne le peux pas.

- Je ne me ment pas et je ne te ment pas je ne suis pas amoureuse et d'un seigneur encore moins.

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa peux bien faire que se sois un seigneur ou non!

- Les seigneurs sont tous des hypocrites, des menteurs et de faux jetons.

-Même lui?

- Même lui, je suis sur qu'il est totalement différent a l'habitude.

-Moi je ne crois pas.

- Moi je crois que si parce que si non, ils nous ont mentit sur toute la ligne et se ne sont pas des seigneurs.

-Lily... tu as coucher avec lui... soupira Lou. -Je peux te poser une question?

- Laquelle?

-Il était comment? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un immense sourire éclaircit les lèvres de Lily. - Perverse! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.- Mais pour répondre a ta question merveilleux.

Lou rigola –Quoi! Ce n'est pas une offense, et puis moi, je ne le ferrai jamais, alors autant savoir!

- Je n'en suis pas sur. Tu n'a pas l'air insensible aux avance de ...Sirrrrrius. Rigola-t-elle.

-Tu es complètement folle. Oui justement j'y suis insensible il ne me fais rien. mais en entendant le nom de Sirius, elle avait considérablement rougit

- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu au nom Sirrrrrrrius. Rigola la rousse. - Surtout quand on était a table et que tu es devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-J'avais chaud...

- Menteuse! Sa c'est l'excuse que j'ai inventer, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans la pièce, Pétunia na voulut que se rendre intéressante et se trouver une raison de se plaindre.

-Comme toujours.

- On ne peut pas changer les gens, surtout pas elle.

-Sa c'est certain. dit Lou trop contente de pouvoir changer de sujet, ayant trouver un échappatoire.

- Tu crois sincèrement t'en tirer ainsi, aller avoue qu'il ne te laisse pas insensible. La preuve en est de son nom et des rougeurs que tu as prit a table.

Lou ce mit a rougir encore un peu plus. –Ce n'est même pas vrai... mentit-elle très mal.

- Tu mens mal, allez avoue le.

-J'en sais rien d'accord... dit-elle par avouer.

- Tu mens encore et si tu continu je vais le voir et lui dit que tu l'aimes et que tu accepte de l'épouser.

Lou leva un regard horrifier vers Lily -Si tu ose faire sa.

- Alors avoue le, parce que si j'ai oser faire ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui je peux oser sans problème de faire cette ridicule petite chose qui te rendra heureuse pour le restent de tes jours.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer Lily, alors comment pourrais-je savoir si je l'aime ou non!

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu l'aimes, mais d'avouer que tu ressent quelque chose pour lui, même si ce n'est que de l'attirance.

-Oui je suis attiré par lui Lily et beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais... c'est tellement bizarre la sensation que sa me fait lorsqu'il me touche ou, les frissons lorsqu'il est prêt de moi…

- Je suis entrain de croire que tu es amoureuse, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, alors je ne peux t'aider. Elle s'allongea sur les cuisse de Lou en rigolant avant de doucement se frotter les yeux. - Je ferais bien une sieste.

-J'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas être amoureuse de lui... dit-elle en ce mettant a frotter doucement les cheveux de Lily, l'incitant a dormir.

- Je peux comprendre...souffla-t-elle doucement son esprit commençant a s'engouffrer dans le brouillard du sommeil.

- Et je ne serrai pas parce que je ne lui parlerai plus... souffla Lou.

- Pourquoi...Lou tu ne peux pas faire cela...murmura Lily en réouvrant ses yeux ensommeiller.

-Si je le peux, et je le ferrai. Sa serra mieux ainsi.

- Il vit ici, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter... bonne nuit..

Une boulle commençait à ce former dans la gorge de Lou -Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de lui Lily. Je ne peux pas… Je n'en est pas le droit… pas avec ce que j'ai… s'il apprenait… Il ne voudrait plus jamais s'approcher de moi… alors c'est mieux que je le fasse avant lui… Bonne nuit Lily. répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'endormit impuissante aux chagrin de son amie, tout comme au siens. Lorsqu'elle ce réveilla elle était toujours sur les genoux de Lou et elle lui jouait toujours dans les cheveux, perdu dans ses songes. - Qu'elle heure est-il... murmura-t-elle encore a demi dans les vapes.

-10h du soir.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle avant se redresser. - Je crois que je vais aller me coucher parce que si non, tu ne bougeras pas de la cette nuit. Rigola-t-elle. - Tu viens?

-D'accord, mais j'étais confortable, et j'aurais très put passer la nuit ainsi. Dit-elle en ce levant pour la suivre.

Celle-ci titubait légèrement et riait de se malaise. - Je crois que tu n'aurais pas du me laisser m'endormir, maintenant on dirais que j'ai été dans une taverne.

-Ou que tu as goûter au meilleur des plaisir? suggéra Lou.

Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude. -Je te aïs.

-A oui vraiment?

- Je n'aurais rien du te dire, maintenant tu vas t'en servire contre moi méchante.

-Oui sa tu peu en être certaine!

- Je te aïs. Répéta-t-elle.

-Et moi je t'adore.

Elle lui tira la langue et son épaule heurta avec force une colonne la faisant de nouveau tituber. - Aïlleeee. Fit-elle.

-Bonne nuit! rigola Lou avant de rentré dans ses appartement.

**55555555555555555555555555555**

**Bonjour! Les reviews c'est pas trop fort c'est temps si, et en ce moment sa ferrait vraiment plaisir!**

**_Marie-Lune & Lunattica_**


	5. Un pied dans la tombe

**Chapitres 5: Un pied dans la tombe**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily vint cogner a la porte de la chambre de Lou et qu'elle y entra, elle trouva son amie malade. Elle était coucher dans son lit en nuisette blanche et ses cheveux, habituellement ramener en chignon sur sa tête, était éparpiller autour d'elle sur l'oreiller. On aurait pus croire a un pauvre petit ange souffrant. elle était encore plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire et était baigner de sueur, compte tenu du degré élever de fièvre qu'elle faisait. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres gercer, semblant avoir vomit à plusieurs reprise durant la nuit.  
Lily s'approcha d'elle en tremblant et alla trempé une guenille d'eau froide pour la lui mettre sur son front brûlant, avant de se mettre a courir vers la salle a manger ou elle espérait trouver son père.

-Qui a-t-il Lily? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si énervée? Demanda Richard un sourcil lever. Il était assit à table avec la rêne, plusieurs de ses conseillers et Pétunia.

- C'est... c'est Lou, elle est brûlante de fièvre, il faut appeler rapidement un médecin! Dit-elle, des frissons d'inquiétude lui parcourant entièrement le corps.

Son père ce leva précipitamment et bien vite, ils furent tous dans la chambre de Lou. Deux médecins, trois Valets, quatre servantes et Lily. -Il faut lui changer ses draps immédiatement et la mettre dans un bain d'eau froide. dit un des médecins. –Retirez la de cette enfer. Mais alors qu'un des Valets s'approchait pour prendre Lou, il ce fit légèrement pousser et elle ce retrouva dans les bras de Sirius. Elle semblait inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait.

- Amène la par ici. Lui dit Lily en se dirigeant vers le porte de la salle de bain, les quatre servantes à sa suite. Sirius la suivit sans dire un mot. Le simple fait de voir Lou a moitié consciente dans ses bras le répugnait. Elle avais l'aire si vulnérable... Elles lui préparèrent un rapide bain d'eau gelée ou Sirius du la déposer. - Sort maintenant s'il te plait. Lui demanda Lily.

Il sortit toujours sans rien dire et sans faire d'histoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait ainsi prit, mais lorsqu'il était entré pour voir ce qui ce passait, il n'avait pas supporter de voir ce Valet s'en approcher et sans qu'il n'est pus s'empêcher, il c'était avancer et l'avait écarter pour pouvoir la tenir.

Lou se mit à bouger dans le bain d'eau glacer et elles durent la maintenir a l'intérieur. Lily lui passait doucement un linge d'eau froide dans le visage, s'assurant que sa température baissait. Au bout d'une demi heure elle la sortir et la changèrent avant de rappeler Sirius pour qu'il la transporte dans le lit maintenant propre alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Sirius revint et la prit délicatement dans sa nuisette propre et vint la remettre dans son lit. Elle ce laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Encore malade celle la? cingla alors la voix de Pétunia, mais avant que Lily n'est pus répliquée quoi que ce sois, Sirius ce tourna vers elle –Qui a-t-il? vous êtes jalouse parce que lorsque _vous_ êtes malade personne ne s'occupe aussi bien de vous?

Pétunia semblait sur le bord de la crise d'épilepsie de se faire répondre ainsi par une personne autre que sa sœur, alors que la plus part des personnes se figeaient dans la pièce. - Comment osez-vous me parler sur se ton sale pourriture, je vous rappelle ou est votre place et elle est loin d'être aussi haut placer que la mienne, je pourrais vous faire battre pour cela.

-Croyez –moi, j'ai déjà vue pire que de me faire battre madame! Laissez la tranquille et sortez d'ici maintenant!

- Je n'obéirais à aucun de vos ordres! Répondit-elle menaçante.

- Tu fais ce qu'il ta dit, dehors! Tonna a son tour Lily en la poussant a l'extérieur. Mais a peine Pétunia avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle réalisa la porter des mots de se "seigneur Black". Un vrai seigneur n'aurait jamais pu voir pire que de se faire battre et encore c'était trop rare... il fallait qu'elle mette cette chose au clair et au plus vite, elle sentait que la ville de Troie allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Sirius claqua rageusement la porte au nez de Pétunia - Non mais quelle... je ne dirai rien... comment peux-t-elle autant ce réjouir du malheur des autres!

- C'est Pétunia. Répondit Lily avec un faut sourire moqueur avant de retourner au près de Lou pour savoir si elle pouvait servir a quelque chose.

-Je suis désoler, mais si elle reviens ici, je ne répond plus de mes actes. répliqua Sirius.

- Et bien il faudra que tu apprenne a y répondre car quoi que tu dises, elle avait raison, elle pourrait te faire payer cher et nous ne pourrons rien dire a cela.

-J'ai déjà subit bien pire que c'est petite menace te peux me croire. dit-il amèrement. -Et ce n'est pas une blessure de plus qui changera grand chose a ma vie.

- Si tu l'as touche elle pourrait te faire trancher la tête.

-Bizarre comme cette phrase je l'ai entendu souvent et au dernière nouvelle, elle est toujours sur mes épaules.

Lily lui jeta un regard intriguer en fronçant les sourcils. - Un seigneur ne devrait jamais entendre cette phrase même pas une fois dans sa vie... dit-elle doucement la voix vague.

Il ce figea légèrement. -Quand on va a la guerre et qu'on est capturer, oui on l'entend...

Elle continua le regarder nullement convaincu. - Si vous le dites. Je crois que vous devriez partir, elle a besoin de se reposer et on s'occupe d'elle. Merci pour votre aide.

-Non je veux rester... protesta-t-il doucement.

- S'il vous plait sortez, je viendrai vous faire quérir quand vous pourrez revenir.

Il soupira et fini par sortir. Il s'avait qu'il avait failli ce trahir et sa ne devait plus ce reproduire, ou il risquait bien pire que de ce faire couper la tête, et moisir dans un cachot pour le restant de ses jours, sa ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Et s'il parlait trop, cela allait aussi mettre James en danger... seulement, sa l'énervait quand les gens parlait des choses qu'il avait subit comme si ce n'était absolument rien. Et il aurait voulu rester auprès de Lou. Il avait su qu'elle était souvent malade, mais pas aussi malade que sa. Cela lui avait complètement briser le cœur de la voir ainsi inanimé comme une poupée entre ses bras. Sa avait été un choque parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu contre lui, elle c'était débattu, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas bouger du tout et c'était ce qui l'avait le plus désoler.  
Lily avait fait sortir les servantes et les Valets qui ne servaient plus a rien, laissant seulement les docteurs dans la pièce. Ils auscultèrent Lou minutieusement et finir par lui donner des antibiotiques, disant que désormais sa devrait aller mieux, mais qu'elle devrait continuer a éponger son front de serviette froide, pour être sur que la fièvre ne reprenne pas le dessus. Elle le fit sans problème et fini par appeler une servante pour qu'elle aille chercher Sirius.

Il revint dans la pièce quelque minute plus tard -Elle va mieux? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, sa fièvre a considérablement baisser, les docteurs lui on donner des médicaments et on dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos, préfériez-vous que je vous laisses seul avec elle?

Il rigola légèrement -Même si je voudrais lui parler, elle est a moitié endormit ou inconsciente je ne sais trop, je crains qu'elle ne puisse m'entendre. De toute façon, vous ferriez mieux de rester près d'elle, c'est de vous qu'elle a le plus besoin, moi je ne suis d'aucune utilité.

- Elle est totalement consciente, seulement elle est épuiser. Et puis moi, je vois l'utilité a ce que vous restiez. Croyez-moi, c'est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire si vous ne voulez pas la perdre. Lui dit-elle en se relevant lui donnant la serviette. La respiration de Lou était lente, rauque, saccadé et lui fessait un mal fou. On aurait pus croire a une simple petite fièvre normale, mais pour Lou c'était lui mettre un pied dans la tombe. Elle ce sentait mal, elle avait froid et avait toujours cette boulle dans la gorge. Elle ce sentait prête a craquer et n'avait même plus la force de simplement ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un bras qui dépassait légèrement de son lit et elle entendait parfaitement Sirius et Lily parler. Lily la regarda avec une tristesse non dissimuler, toute les barrières qu'elle avait mis pour cacher sa peur venait de s'effondrer. - Je t'en pris, pour toi elle s'en sortira, ne la laisse pas tomber et prend soin d'elle.

-Quoi! Parce qu'elle pourrait ne pas s'en sortir! s'exclama Sirius.

- Elle pourrait...souffla-t-elle tristement. Sirius avais les yeux grand ouvert n'en croyant pas ses oreille. Elle était malade oui, mais le fais qu'elle pourrait en mourir ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, ne l'ayant même pas effleurer. - Reste avec elle je t'en pris, je sais qu'elle nous entend et elle me reproche sûrement de te dire ce que je dis, mais je préfère qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle m'en veuille plutôt qu'elle meurt sans m'en vouloir. Lily déposa une main sur son épaules et sortit préférant le laisser seule avec elle, particulièrement qu'elle n'arrivait plus a supporter l'image de son amie étendu sur son lit. A cette pensé, des larmes s'échappèrent et elle se força a se reprendre, personne ne devait la voir en état de faiblesse, personne... et la meilleure des chose était de quitter ce couloir tout de suite.

-Dommage, elle a toujours simplement un pied dans la tombe si elle pouvait avoir les deux et terminer par s'y étendre au comple,t on en serrait débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et le château serrait nettoyer! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde ce force temps a sauver cette catin, si elle doit mourir et bien soit, qu'elle meurt et qu'on n'en parle plus! cingla alors la voix de Pétunia. Apparemment, elle avait attendu que quelqu'un sorte pour ce défouler.

Lily releva la tête froidement. - Tiens ma chère sœur, comme ses mots m'étonne venant de toi, je n'aurais jamais crue qu'une personne aussi méprisable soit-elle puisse tenir de tel propos. Tu te penses bien intelligente a souhaiter qu'elle meurt, a menacer messire Sirius de le faire battre, mais tu veux que je te dises, lorsque je montrai sur le trône, parce que oui je vais le faire, tu es mieux de bien te tenir parce que crois-moi que je ne te ménagerai point. Tu n'as pas de cœur ma sœur, les gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent de toi, je n'en ai rien a faire, parce que tu es cynique et abominable. Si tu souffres tant, pourquoi t'obstines-tu a pourrir la vie aux autres. Je sais que tu te trouve affreuse, je sais que tu te hais toi même et que tu hais Lou parce que tu as l'impression qu'elle est plus aimer que toi, comme je sais aussi que c'est toi qui a été tout raconter aux seigneur et aux bourgeoise, sur Lou. Mais laisse moi te dire que quoi que tu fasse quoi que tu dises, elle sera toujours plus aimer que toi parce qu'elle est une personne merveilleuse et que toi aussi tu aurais pu l'être si tu n'étais pas aussi hypocrite, borner, égocentrique, narcissique, gratteuse, pavaneuse, chiante et haïssable, que dis-je méprisable. Claqua d'un coup Lily oubliant, sa gentillesse et ses bonne manière, totalement a bout de nerf.

-Je m'en fiche! répliqua Pétunia. -Qu'elle meurt sa serra une bonne chose et même a sa, tu n'y pourra rien et personne ne pleurera cette petite catin comme personne ne pleurera ta mort a toi! Tu te crois peut-être bien belle et bien parfaite avec tes grand air de futur rêne mais tu peux me croire tu es loin de l'être! Oui tu deviendra rêne mais je serrai quand même la princesse du trône et crois moi que je ferrai tout pour l'avoir cette fichu couronne! elle me reviens de droit et tu n'as fait que me devancer en soudoyant mes parents fessant les yeux doux pour l'avoir! quoi que tu disse salle petite garce je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais avoir cette couronne et la tu pense être encore plus haute avec ce fichu seigneur qui te tourne autour et avec messire Black qui fais semblant de prendre soin de l'autre cadavre ambulante! J'espère qu'elle crèvera durant la nuit sa ne ferrait pas de tord! Ou qu'elle passe au bûcher tiens avec toute ses maladie elle finira par faire passer une épidémie au château et on as déjà assez des paysans pour sa! elle tourna les talons et parti furieuse.

Lily la regarda partir, refoulant avec force sa rage avant de partir en courant vers l'extérieur du château, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues. Elle s'engagea de nouveau dans le champs, mais partie dans la direction opposé du chemin qu'elle avait prit mainte fois avec James. Elle arriva en haut de la colline qui descendait en pente et se laissa tomber atterrissant avec force sur le sol pour rouler jusqu'en bas. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le feuillage autour d'elle alors que les larmes perlait sans cesse, mais cette fois elle avait un sourire, un sourire enfantin, qui ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, la lançant a sa peine refoulant ses sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda alors une voix derrière elle et sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce sois, elle ce retrouva dans les bras musclé de James.

Lily se laissa faire, trop heureuse qu'il soit la. Elle agrippa doucement son chandail gardant le silence quelques minutes. - Lou est malade et je ne peux rien faire... elle risque de mourir et... et ma sœur elle ne fait qu'espérer qu'elle meurt...je.. je la déteste tellement...comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille... Sanglota-t-elle doucement avec le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

-Elle ne mourra pas Lily... j'en suis sure. Elle ne te laissera pas seule.

- Mais si sa venait a arriver, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

-Elle ne mourra pas Lily. Répéta-t-il doucement en la serrant d'avantage contre lui. -Elle restera en vie pour toi.

- Je l'espère tellement... mais j'ai tellement peur pour elle.

James passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en déposant un baisser sur sa tête. -Tout ira bien Lily j'en suis sure. Elle a survécu jusqu'à présent et il n'y a pas de raison pour que sa change, et aujourd'hui elle a une deuxième raison de rester en vie. Elle s'accrochera crois moi.

- Oui mais... si elle n'a plus envie de se battre, si elle n'a plus envie de guérir après tous ce qu'elle subit chaque jours…si elle croit qu'elle serrait mieux morte… si elle…

-Elle s'accrochera Lily. La coupa James. -Elle le ferra pour toi et pour Sirius... Elle sait que tu te laisserais probablement dépérir si elle mourrait et sa elle ne le veux pas j'en suis convaincu.

- Tu me le promet? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui je te le promet, elle le ferra pour toi et pour Sirius et pour emmerder ta sœur. Lily lâcha un rire et se redressa pour le serrer contre elle avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait. -Crois moi, elle n'a pas de raison de ne pas s'en sortir...

- Si tu le dis alors je te crois, mais si tu m'as mentit je te met au service de ma sœur et t'oblige a l'épouser. Ricana-t-elle.

-Je ne suis au service de personne je te ferrai remarquer.

- Je sais, mais je vais t'obliger a devenir au service de ma sœur.

-Sa je ne crois pas non.

- Moi je crois que oui, donne moi une bonne raison pour que je ne puisse pas.

-Tu m'aime trop pour sa! rigola-t-il.

- Si tu me mens je n'aurai aucune pitié a ne pas le faire, peut-être des remords, mais pas de pitié.

-A oui? dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle la prenant par la taille.

- Oui.

Il ce pencha et l'embrassa doucement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la nuque. Elle lui répondit en se collant de nouveau contre lui, de nouveaux frissons la parcourant. Elle adorait toute les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Heureusement, ils étaient cacher par la petite colline. Il approfondit doucement le baisser, la rapprochant d'avantage de lui, en voulant plus. Il savait que sa mascarade n'allait plus marcher encore longtemps, un mois tout au plus, mais Troie allait véritablement finir par renvoyer le prince et le véritable seigneur qui était sensé venir et dont ils avaient prit la place. Ce jour arriverait tôt au tard et la vérité lui éclaterait en plein visage, et il redoutait plus que tout ce que Lily dirait.

Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et planta son regard dans le siens. - Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. J'en ai déjà trop fait avec toi, même si c'était ce que je voulais.

Il haussa les épaules en ce détachant légèrement. -Si tu le dit...

Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui vola un baiser.- Et je le dis, même si je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas le droit.

-Dommage... dit-il avant de lui prendre la main et de déposer un baiser dessus. Lily lâcha un petit rire et vint doucement se caler dans ses bras. -Je devrai bientôt partir... lui dit-il alors, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps.

Elle se resserra contre lui a ses mots, ne voulant pas malgré elle, qu'il parte. - Pourquoi...?

-Parce que je ne sert a rien ici et je suis plus encombrant qu'autre chose...

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, depuis que tu es la avec Sirius j'ai l'impression que les choses vont mieux.

-Ce n'est qu'une élution Lily, tu verras, tout serras pareille lorsque je partirai, et j'aime voyager, je dois maintenant me rendre dans un autres pays et je pourrai enfin dire que tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi est vrai. dit-il doucement en la regardant.

Lily se desserra totalement de lui la tête baisser, les larmes recommençant a perler sur ses joues. - Si c'est ce que tu désires, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher et je ne le peux d'ailleurs. Elle se mit a reculer avant de se retourner et de se remettre a courir voulant l'éloigner d'elle le plus possible, elle voulait l'oublier.

**555555555555555555555555555555**

Sirius s'était assit sur une petite chaise de bois qu'il avait approcher près du lit de Lou. Sa lui fessait tellement mal de la voir ainsi, froide et inanimé, alors que des spasme parcourrait parfois son petit corps fragile. Elle sentait sa présence près d'elle et sa la rendait heureuse. Elle aimait le sentir proche, surtout quand elle avait peur et en se moment, elle se sentait terrifier. Sa menaçait d'exploser alors que son corps tremblait de fragilité. Elle se sentait épuiser, au bout du rouleau, mais elle avait encore la force de tenir, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Lily et encore moins Sirius désormais. Elle ne voulait pas le laissez, non plus qu'il l'oublie. Dans un effort magistral, Lou ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croisez le regard bleu de Sirius.

Sirius lui sourit en posant une main sur son front avant de la faire lentement descendre a sa joue. -Repose toi. dit-il. -Endort toi sa te ferra du bien. murmura-t-il.

- Tu restes avec moi... lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

-Oui je reste avec toi. dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main. –Ne parle maintenant, ne te fait de mal pour si peu.

Lou referma les yeux un sourire au lèvres, qui fini par disparaître quelque minute plus tard. Sirius savait qu'elle avait un pied dans la tombe et sa lui fessait atrocement peur. Pourtant, elle allait bien la veille et aujourd'hui... Elle venait de s'endormir, la ou elle pourrait oublier la douleur quelque avait durant un moment, quand elle eu soudain un spasme plus fort que les autres. Elle fit un drôle de bruit comme si elle manquait d'aire, étouffant littéralement et elle ce mit alors a vomir, tachant une nouvelle fois les draps, mais sa ne s'arrêtait pas, la substance dégoûtant tombant autour d'elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas a ce relever, trop faible pour faire une telle chose. Sirius fut paniquer il se dépêcha de dire a une des servante d'aller chercher quelqu'un alors qu'il la redressait en position assise et qu'elle continuait de vomir, des larmes venant suivre le même parcours.

Quand Lily entra au château et qu'elle vit toute l'agitation, elle se dépêcha d'allez dans la chambre de Lou terrifier. Quand elle entra les médecins était affairer sur elle, alors que les servantes la transportait et elle vit que les draps avait a nouveaux été changer. Elle se précipita sur Sirius dès qu'elle l'aperçut. - Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle du plus calme qu'elle le pouvait.

-J'en sais rien! il avait l'air complètement désespéré -Elle venait de s'endormir et la elle a eu une sorte de spasme plus gros que les autres, elle c'est étouffer et c'est misse a vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter et pour se réconforter elle-même. - Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte, elle ne peut pas ne pas s'en sortir. c'est obliger.

-Elle est mieux, sinon je jure que je monte en haut et que je la fais redescende. dit-il tout bas en serrant Lily contre lui.

- Ou est-elle?

-Elles l'ont amenées pour la laver... elle en avait besoin...

- Je vais aller voir. Dit-elle doucement en se décollant de lui pour entrer dans la sale de bain. Lou avait été mise dans un bain et les quatre servantes était après elle, une lui tenant la tête, l'autre lui lavant les cheveux, alors que les deux autres lui lavait le corps.

- Sa fièvre a-t-elle augmenter? s'enquit Lily.

-Je crois que oui votre majesté. dit la plus jeune des servantes en touchant le front de Lou avec son poignet.

- Merci. Répondit-elle avant de ressortir pour se diriger vers les médecins. -Qu'a-t-elle?

-Un disfonctionnement votre majesté. dit un des médecins. -Sa fièvre est trop élever cela a affecter son système. Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya avant de regarder gravement Lily. -Rare son ceux qui s'en sorte.

Elle se retint a grande peine pour ne pas gifler le médecin. - Que faut-il faire pour la sauver?

-Attendre, et lui faire prendre des bain glacer a chaque 3 heures a tout les jours, sans exception. Lorsque son corps ne supportera plus l'eau, sa fièvre baisera. dit un autre.

- Se sera fait. Merci. Je crois que vous ne serez plus d'une grande utilité et que vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Quelque minutes plus tard lorsque Lou fut remit dans son lit par Sirius avec une nouvelle nuisette elle ouvrit ses yeux qui était remplie de larmes. -Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas? dit-elle alors dans un effort qui lui demanda beaucoup, d'une petite voix apeurer qui déchira complètement le cœur de Sirius.

Lily s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit a ses côté avec un sourire. - Non, tu vas voir tu vas t'en sortir, tu t'en es toujours sortie. Lui dit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue. –Sa ne serra pas différent cette fois-ci.

-J'ai peur Lily... dit Lou alors que les larmes coulait sur ses joues -C'est pire que toute... toute les autres fois...

Elle sentit son sœur ce briser en mille miette et elle se retenait a grande peine pour ne pas pleurer. - Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse Lou, je sais que tu sera capable de surmonter cette épreuve j'ai confiance en toi. Lui murmura-t-elle. - Je sais que tu t'en sortira et se n'est pas cette maladie qui va te briser j'en suis certaine et puis tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu me l'as promis, tu m'as jurer de toujours rester a mes côté et que mon père devrait t'endurer jusqu'à sa mort parce que tu ne quitterais jamais le château.

-Je suis désoler... dit Lou sa respiration saccadé. -Je ne tiendrai pas...

-Si tu tiendra. intervint Sirius qui avait senti les larmes lui venir au yeux. -Fais le pour Lily... et pour moi.

-Je ne tiendrai pas. Elle eu un nouveau spasme qui la fit ce crisper d'avantage. -Mais je vais essayer.

- Si tu ne le fais pas je vais t'obliger a te mariée avec Sirius et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Lui dit Lily.

Lou referma les yeux n'ayant pas la force de les garder ouvert plus longtemps ni de parler d'avantage. -J'ai mal... dit-elle alors que les larmes s'échappait quand même de ses yeux fermer. -Sa me brûle...

Cette fois les larmes coulait seule. Elle lui prit la main avec tendresse et se mit a chanter doucement, se calmant pour ne pas que sa voix fausse. Sirius alla de l'autre côté du lit et voulu déposa sa main sur le front de Lou mais il la retira toute suite, son front étant bouillant. Lily qui n'y fit aucunement attention glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux baigner de sueur et les retira de son front sa voix se faisant plus douce et plus apaisante a chaque syllabe, voulant être la plus rassurant pour son amie, mais aussi pour elle et ceux qui les entourait, particulièrement Sirius. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel de savoir chanter aussi bien, continuant sur sa lancer.

Le lendemain, l'état de Lou n'avait pourtant pas changer, si ce n'était qu'il avait empirer. Elle était toujours a peine capable de faire un mouvement, elle avait toujours cette respiration lente, saccadé et bruyante qui donnait des frissons a chaque fois mais parfois, elle ce mettant a respirer très vite comme si ses poumons c'était fermer et qu'elle manquait d'air, essayant de la récupéré du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Se spectacle affligeait tout le monde mis a part quelque rare personne. - Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici Sirius. Lui dit Lily alors qu'il se trouvait tout les deux au chevet de Lou, angoissé comme jamais.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais je sais aussi que cela te fend le cœur de la voir dans cette état. Tu ferais mieux, a mon humble avis, de rentrer dans tes cartiers et si jamais il y a quoi que se soit, je te ferai quérir.

Il soupira -Oui je l'aime... mais non je n'ai pas envi de partir... Je n'ai pas envi de partir en sachant que je ne peux rien faire.

- Sirius s'il te plait, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête et comprend donc que se n'est pas en restant ici a te ronger les sangs, ne servant a rien d'autre qu'à mettre une dose de pression supplémentaire a Lou, sachant qu'elle te rend mal, que tu servira a quelque chose. Alors s'il te plait, sort d'ici et s'il y a quoi que se soit je viendrai te chercher ou une servante ou un valet le fera. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu le saura je te promet.

Sirius n'avait pas du tout envi de quitter cette chambre et il le fit complètement a contre cœur. Il rentra rageusement dans ses appartement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation pour une fille, et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis deux jours était rendu insupportable. Il voulait la voir rire, il voulait la voir bouger, et surtout, loin de ce foutu lit, habiller et souriante, ce tenant devant lui avec ses manières d'enfant incertaine, rougissante a sa vue. Voir Lou ainsi coucher, sa respiration donnant des frissons dans sa chemise de lin blanc, avait quelque chose d'irrationnelle... elle ne pleurait pas... en faite, elle n'était capable de rien en ce moment, et c'était ce qui lui fessait le plus mal. Il la voulait dans ses bras, et il aurait tout donner, seulement pour la voir ce débattre ou le repousser, mais qu'elle donne signe de vie!

Lily poussa un soupir, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais chercher. Elle savait mieux que personne comment, dure était, la tâche de veiller sur une personne qu'on aime a se ronger les sens, ayant l'impression de gêner plus que d'être utile. Et elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir cette calomnie en l'obligeant a la regarder souffrir. Parce qu'elle souffrait et plus que jamais. Si c'était dur pour elle, elle ne voulait pas réellement savoir pour lui sachant que cela devait être aussi infernal. Lily poussa un nouveau soupire à se fendre l'âme en regardant sa meilleure amie pâle comme un linge, souffrir le martyre en tenant un fort combat intérieur qui l'épuisait sans relâche. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête, avant de doucement poser la sienne sur la main de Lou qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher.

Mardi passa et Mercredi arriva, ce qui fut le pire des jours pour Lou. Elle ce réveilla brusquement, s'étouffant comme la première fois lorsqu'elle avait été avec Sirius et elle ce mit a vomir. L'ennui était qu'elle ne mangeait pas, mais qu'elle vomissait tout de même abondamment, s'étouffant parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de ce relever. Lily se précipita sur elle et la redressa en lui frictionnant doucement le dos, retirant ses cheveux de son visage, sentant son faible corps trembler sous ses mains, menaçant presque de ce briser en deux. -Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-elle. Malgré elle, Lily vit en face que si elle ne voulait pas demander l'aide de Sirius, elle devrait demander a Severus Rogue, le Valet de chambre qui avait été assigner a s'occuper de son amie. Il n'était pas très bavard et était méprisable avec tout le monde, se croyant d'une intelligent supérieur a eux, se vantent de tous ce qu'il aurait put accomplire. A contre cœur elle le fit appeler pour qu'il vienne transporté Lou dans la salle de bain, Lily et Angéla, la jeune servante qui s'occupait habituellement d'elle, devant s'avouer être trop épuiser pour la soulever a elle seule. Une fois dans la chambre, il regarda Lou d'un air dégoûté en la voyant. Le lit était plein de vomissure et elle en était pleine, la substance ayant couler partout sur sa chemise, dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues ce mêlant au larme qui coulait. La scène était horrible et il y avait aussi... une répugnante odeur qui persistait.

- S'il vous plait, il faut que vous la transportiez dans la salle de bain. Dit Lily qui revenait avec une guenille en main pour lui laver le visage. Il lança un nouveau regard dégoûter a Lou avant de regarder Lily disant parfaitement du regard "je dois la toucher? elle est répugnante" - Faite ce que je vous dis. Ordonna fermement Lily.

Il s'avança, ses long cheveux gras pendant devant son visage et souleva Lou. Mais c'est alors qu'elle eu un nouveau haut le cœur, suivit d'un spasmes ce mettant a ce débattre du peu de force qu'elle avait pour qu'il la lâche. Et elle ce mit encore une fois a vomir mais cette fois, elle régurgita tout sur Rogue qui s'empressa de la laisser tomber dans son lit. Lou laissa échapper un faible gémissement alors qu'elle essayait péniblement de ce relever, sans succès -Faite la exorcisez bon sang! s'exclama-t-il totalement dégoûter.

- Taisez-vous! Ordonna Lily. -Elle n'a pas a être exorciser alors qu'elle est malade, allez me chercher messire Black et que je n'entende plus rien sortir de votre bouche me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui majesté. dit Rogue ses mince lèvres pincé de dégoût avant de s'incliner et de sortir. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers la salle a manger, sachant qu'il devait se trouver là à cette heure, essayant de ne pas regarder son habit tâcher de vomie, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas en sentir l'odeur. Lorsque Sirius le vit il afficha un petit sourire un coin en haussant un sourcil. - La princesse vous fait quérir messire Black. Dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il essayait d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Pourquoi? Parce que vous avez toucher Lou et qu'elle vous a vomit dessus?

- Parce qu'elle ne peuvent la porter jusque dans la salle de bain et qu'elle n'a pas prit que je lui dise la vérité en face. Elle vous attend et sa presse, elle s'est mit a vomir partout sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Dit-il son visage dévoilant son expression dégoûter.

**5555555555555555555555**

**Sincèrement, vous êtes lent avec les reviews. Sa fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir, demander a tout les auteurs et ils vous répondrons la même chose.** **Sa prend deux minutes même pas de votre temps et nous, sa nous aide a continuer. Come on je sais que vous êtes capable!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde**

_**Marie-Lune & Lunattica**_


	6. Une blessure ouverte

**Chapitres 6: Une blessure ouverte.**

Sirius ce leva et lorsqu'il passa au côté de Rogue, il ce stoppa -Faite bien attention a comment vous parler d'elle Rogue, dit-il menaçant, avant de s'éloigner dans le corridor courrant presque. Il entra dans la chambre de Lou et ce qu'il y vit fut pire que tout. Elle était en proie a une véritable crise de vomissure, mais cette fois c'était pire... bien pire que la dernière fois ou il c'était trouver avec elle. Ce qu'elle vomissait à l'instant, n'était plus du tout de la vomissure, mais du sang... elle était en train de s'étouffer avec son propre sang, de gros caillot s'échappant de sa gorge. Lily était complètement affoler et tout le monde qui ce trouvait dans la pièce l'était également. Il y avait une dizaine de personne et cette fois, la moitié ne comportait que des médecins.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner a l'extérieur tremblante comme une feuille. -Les médecins ne savent pas quoi faire... Ils ont peur, ils ne veulent pas qu'on la touche, même pour la nettoyer... Sirius avait le cœur qui battait a tout rompe. Il pouvait le sentir cogner contre sa poitrine alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir. Il ne répondit pas toute suite a Lily. Il fini alors par la prendre dans ses bras essayant de la rassurer alors qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde lui-même. Lily se sera contre lui, s'agrippant a son veston si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanche. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors qu'elle sentait sa respiration en accélérer. -J'ai tellement peur Sirius, je ne veux pas la perdre...

Ils entendirent alors un bruit sourd. Lou venait de tomber au sol, au pied de son lit, la ou elle était assise en équilibre précaire quelques minutes avant. Angéla s'empressa de la redresser, la regardant totalement terrifier. Elle semblait inconsciente. Elle ouvrait un spectacle si désolant à voir, que quiconque ayant un cœur ce l'aurait vu fendre en deux. Elle était maculer de vomit qui c'était répandu jusqu'au bas de sa chemise blanche, sur ses bras qui était a découvert en raison de ses petites manches, dans ses cheveux dans son coup et sur son visage, et maintenant le sang avais suivit le même parcours et elle en était aussi immaculé et a tout cela venait ce mêler les larmes qui avait couler sans relâche.

- Cette fois j'exige qu'on lui face prendre un bain, mais pas froid! S'exclama Lily qui était totalement a bout de nerf.

-Mais majesté... intervint un des médecins.

- Non! l'interrompit-elle. -Elle ne tiendra pas avec tout ses bain glacé ! Qu'on la mette dans de l'eau tiède, mais les seuls qui son autoriser a entrer dans cette pièce son Angéla, Sirius et moi me suis-je bien fait entendre? S'il y a quoi que se soit, je vous préviendrai! Les autres changer rapidement son lit! Ordonna-t-elle avec force.- Sirius tu te sens capable de la transporté? Il ne répondit pas et ce pencha pour la prendre délicatement, déglutissant avec difficulté en voyant la blancheur de son petit visage. Il la transporta jusque dans la salle de bain et la garda bien serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'ase que le bain soi près. Il resta figer de surprise lorsque Lily retira la chemise de Lou alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras et qu'elle était complètement nue. Il secoua légèrement la tête et la déposa dans le bain. - On devrait lui frictionner le dos, sa passerait les douleurs et sa la relaxerait un peu, mais pour l'instant il faut lui laver le visage et les cheveux, c'est le plus urgent. Dit Lily d'une voix ayant quitter toute l'autorité qu'il y avait quelque minute au paravent.

-Donne. dit Sirius en tendant la main pour que Lily lui donne de quoi lui laver les cheveux. Il lui mouilla doucement la tête en versant de l'eau avec un pichet, avant de prendre le savon et de ce mettre a doucement frotter ses cheveux fessant de la mousse.

Elle, elle prit l'initiative de lui laver le corps, pour être sur qu'il n'y est plus de vomie n'y de sang. - Je ne comprend pas, si elle n'avale rien, comment ce fait-il qu'elle puisse vomir autant?

-J'avoue que c'est assez bizarre... dit Angéla. -Mais pourtant.. on ne lui a rien fais avaler depuis trois jours mis a part quelque vers d'eau occasionnelle pour éviter qu'elle ne ce déshydrate...

- Si, je crois qu'on lui a donner qu'une cuillère de soupe qu'elle a put garder, mais dont-elle n'a plus voulu par la suite.

-Pourtant, quelqu'un a du la faire manger, parce qu'elle régurgite des repas entiers, et c'est ce que je ne comprend pas… ajouta Angéla.

- Il faut tirer tous sa au claire. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà laisser seule avec d'autre servante pendant que j'allais faire ma toilette?

-Oui... mais à peine plus de dix minutes Lily... je devais aller avaler quelque chose pour ne pas tomber moi non plus... je leur est dit de ne pas la toucher, seulement de la surveiller et c'est ce qu'elles ont fait... enfin... suposément... répondit Angéla qui tenait le bras de Lou hors de l'eau pour que Lily puisse le laver.

- Je ne t'ai pas blâmer, je veux juste savoir si elles auraient pu la nourrire ou laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer pour la nourrire à leurs place.

-Sa serait possible et logique... parce qu'elles insistaient légèrement pour que je sorte... la première fois j'ai refuser et elles semblaient légèrement frustrées..

- Auraient-elles des tendances a ne pas l'aimée?

- J'en sais rien... pourquoi dis-tu sa?

- Parce que je suis entrain de croire qu'elles l'auraient fait exprès alors qu'il y a eu un message pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas la nourrire.

- Peut-être... elles auraient très bien pus... et elle est tellement faible qu'elle n'aurait rien pus faire pour les repousser...

- Il faut tirer cela au claire. Dit Lily.

-Et si elles l'ont effectivement fais manger on fais quoi? demanda Sirius en regardant les deux femmes.

- Que proposes-tu? Le questionna Lily.

-L'est écorchés vif parce qu'elles ont failli la tuer!

- J'aurais plus penser a les mettre au cachots.

-Aller, je crois qu'elle est assez propre et qu'elle en a sérieusement marre de l'eau, leurs dit Sirius qui avait reporter son regard Lou.

- Frictionne lui un peu le dos.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure, cela va relaxer les muscles de sont dos, et la relaxer point, elle a bien besoin.

Il haussa les épaules -Si tu le dit. Il ce mit a genoux et doucement, il ce mit a doucement passer sa main dans le dos de Lou, fessant des cercles, des carrés ou bien toute sorte de formes sans suite, écrivant n'importe quoi, mais quelque fois, il pouvait la sentir frissonner ou ce détendre un peu plus a son contacte et il appréciait. -On ferrait bien de la sortir de la, l'eau commence a devenir froide. dit-il une demi-heure plus tard, la prenant dans ses bras, rougissant légèrement a la vue très perçante qu'il avait sur les seins de celle-ci ainsi que sur son intimité.

- Oui. Elle attrapa la nouvelle chemise de nuit qu'elle avait apporter et la mit à Lou, passant doucement sa tête et ces petit bras dans les bon trou. - Maintenant nous devrions la ramené dans la chambre.

Sirius la ramena et la coucha dans le lit maintenant propre, mais il ne pus s'empêcher de lancer un regard assassin au cinq médecins, au six servantes au trois Valets et au deux assistants en médecines qui ce tenaient dans la pièces. Ils étaient seize en tout et il doutait fortement que se serrais bon pour Lou s'ils restaient tous planter la, a la fixer et a frissonner lorsqu'ils l'entendaient respirer. Lily qui compris très bien le message, ne fit rester que deux des médecins, les plus expérimenter et fit sortir les autres. -Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la faire guérir! s'exclama Sirius.

- Il faut la faire manger. Répondit l'un deux d'un ton logique.

-Pardon? dit Sirius d'une voix sourde en ce tournant vers lui, ces yeux lançant des éclaires assassins.

- Il faut la faire manger, Monseigneur. Répéta-t-il.

-Avez-vous essayer de la faire manger et ne me mentez-pas! sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrangement menacent, qui disait clairement qu'il en résulterait de grave conséquence si jamais le médecin avait l'audace de lui mentir.

- Oui monseigneur... répondit l'autre d'une petite voix, voulant éviter la tempête. Sirius serra les point de rages.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de prendre cette décisions sans nous consultez? Demanda froidement Lily.

-Il fallait absolument la faire manger votre majesté... voyons c'était… une question de logique…

- Et que lui avez vous donner a manger au juste?

-Des repas…complet votre majesté… c'est la seul façon pour la faire guérir, elle doit prendre des forces, absolument…

Lily les regarda comme s'ils venaient de dire quelque chose de drôle avant d'éclater d'un rire froid. - Ils lui ont donner des repas complet! Et bien messieurs j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous êtes renvoyez et que je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans se palais, vous direz également aux autres de partir. Adieux, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir! Hors de ma vue!

-Mais majesté... il fallait la faire manger sinon elle aurait pus en mourir! Elle n'a plus de force et manger est ce qui l'aidera a s'en sortir !

- Manger de la soupe, boire du jus, de l'eau, mais lui donner un repas complet, vous êtes inconscient! Vous croyez qu'un malade dans son état a assez de force pour digérer se genre de repas, certainement pas !. Maintenant partez.

Les médecins s'inclinèrent et sortir. Sirius lança quelque chose en céramique sur le mure qui ce brisa automatiquement. Il tremblait littéralement de fureur. -Je croyais que c'était des professionnelles moi! ragea-t-il.

- Maintenant, il faut trouver un nouveau médecin au plus vite. Veille sur elle je reviens. Dit-elle a Sirius avant de sortir de la chambre a pas lent, trop épuiser pour courir. Elle se rendit dans la salle du trône ou elle trouva son père en pleine discussion avec sa mère et vint s'incliner devant eux.

-Pourquoi as-tu renvoyer les médecins! s'exclama Richard en regardant Lily. -C'était les meilleurs de tout le royaume et même au-delà!

- Ils étaient entrain de la tuer père!

-Ils l'ont simplement fait manger, ce qui est normale je crois bien.

-Ils lui ont donner des repas complet, immensément trop lourd pour elle! Il y a peine une heure et demie elle ne vomissait plus de la nourriture, mais du sang, son propre sang avec lequel elle s'étouffait! Ils étaient entrain de la tuer, il l'ont mit a bout de force, ils ont essayer de la jeter dans le précipice, de lui faire lâcher une des rares chose qui la rattache ici!

-C'est justement pour évité sa que je l'aie amener au château. dit alors Rose en soupirant, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains durant un instant. -Je savais que sa mère était gravement malade… j'ai envoyer des médecins en cachette durant des mois pour la soigner... et quand j'ai su qu'elle avait eu une fille... j'ai toute suite su qu'elle allait en mourir… Elle n'avait jamais été très forte alors avoir un enfant tu imagines la dureté que cela représentait pour elle! Rose soupira de nouveau -Tu as bien fait Lily.

-Merci, mère. Lui dit-elle reconnaissante en s'inclinent. - Pouvons-nous envoyez un messager qui puisse trouver un médecin digne de se nom en peu de temps?

-Mais bien sure, j'envoie des messages au quatre coin de l'Europe immédiatement. dit alors Richard en souriant doucement à sa fille. -Comment va l'état de Lou? S'enquit-il.

- Mal.

-Avec un peu plus de détaille je te prit Lily.

- Je crois que le mot résume assez bien la situation. Elle c'est mit a vomir sans arrêt jusqu'à en vomir du sang, mais sa ne la pas arrêter.

-Seigneur... dit Rose en mettant ses mains devant son visage une seconde fois, secouant la tête -Pauvre enfant...

- Et c'est parce qu'ils ont eu la stupidité de lui donner des repas complet.

-Est-ce que tu sais approximativement combien de fois elle a pus vomir ses dernier jours?

- Au moins deux fois par jours.

-Tu ferrais bien de retourner la voir Lily. dit Richard -J'envoi mes messager toute suite pour aller quérir le meilleur des médecins qui existe, qu'il ce trouve n'importe ou peu m'importe, mais il le trouverons je te promet.

- Merci père et a vous aussi mère. Sur se elle tourna les talons se redirigeant vers la chambre de Lou.

Sirius était assit sur la petite chaise de bois et il passait doucement sa main dans le front de Lou, l'effleurant avant de descendre dans ses cheveux. On entendait un bruit continue, signe qu'il lui parlait en murmurant. -Je t'en prit... disait-il. -Je t'en prit ne me laisse pas... j'ai besoin de toi, tu dois t'en sortir... tu es forte Lou…je t'en supplie... il y avait un ton de désespérance très apparente dans sa voix. Il était a peine capable de supporter de voir Lou ainsi, mais il avait senti son cœur ce briser un peu plus lorsqu'il avait senti sa toute petite main geler, d'ordinaire sec, mais qui était extrêmement moite a l'instant, ce refermer sur la sienne, la serrant de toute la force qu'elle était capable, alors qu'il ne ressentait qu'une toute petite pression presque inexistante, mais sa lui avait suffit, et jamais il n'aurait pus lui demander plus, ce simple geste lui prouvant qu'elle entendait ce qu'il lui disait et qu'elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle alors qu'elle traversait ce moment si difficile.

Lily s'approcha doucement et déposa sa main sur son épaule. - Tout va bien aller, mon père a fait envoyer des messagers pour qu'ils trouvent le meilleur médecin qui soit. Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante.

-J'espère que tu dit vrai... soupira-t-il avant de ce tourner vers Lily, ne voulant pas ce lever pour ne pas avoir a lâcher sa main. -Nous devions partir lundi soir lorsque la nuit allait commencer, mais comme elle est tomber malade jamais je ne serrait partit la laissant ainsi sur son lit de mort...

- Retire ce que tu as dit. Il n'y a aucun lit de mort ici, notre palais n'habite que des vivants et des personnes digne de confiance. répliqua-t-elle froidement cachant l'immense joie qu'elle avait ressentit en sachant qu'ils allaient rester. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien a la seule penser qu'elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec James dès que Lou irait mieux.

-Je suis désoler... juste que la voir ainsi... il soupira alors que sa voix faussait légèrement -Va retrouver James, je crois qu'il veux passer plus de temps avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec elle et je ne laisserai personne s'en approcher sans ton consentement. dit-il -Qui a le droit de l'approcher et qui n'as pas cette autorisation?

- Personne na le droit d'entrer ici mis a part Angéla, mes parents, James, toi et moi.

-D'accord, aucun problème. Et pour ceux qui essaye de rentré? Je peux les sortir de ma manière? demanda-t-il.

- Qu,elle est ta manière? Demanda-t-elle douteuse que se soit dit poliment et avec douceur.

-Disons que je vais quand même essayer de rester courtois mais s'ils abusent alors la, ils auront mal.

- S'ils abusent tu leur claques la porte au nez, mais avant, fait leur savoir que c'est un ordre que j'ai donner s'il te plait.

-Oui princesse. rigola-t-il faiblement.

Lily lui envoya un sourire moqueur avant de lui donner un bec sur la joue. - Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en sortira j'en suis sur. Elle lui brassa les cheveux avant de s'enfuire en riant. Elle se dirigea pensivement vers les appartement de James, contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, mais gardant tout de même un visage sobre. Elle cogna doucement a sa porte avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur près d'elle épuiser.

Il ouvrit et la regarda. -Sa va? dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle, penchant la tête.

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Répondit-elle en se redressant. - Et toi comment vas-tu?

Il haussa les épaules -Je désespérais de te revoir. Avoua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce que je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup me retrouver en ta présence.

- Surtout dans un champs. se moqua-t-elle.

Il rigola -Pas juste a cause de sa je te jure.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, seulement que vous préférer ma présence dans un champs.

-Mais je préfère votre présence a toute celle de la cours madame. dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, de petit étincelle y brillant.

- Qu'elle jolie parole monsieur, mais vous oubliez que je ne suis points une madame, seulement une demoiselle.

-Et... comment pourriez vous devenir une femme... MA dame... dit-il en la regardant ses petites étincelles qui brillaient toujours.

- En me mariant, tout bon seigneur devrait le savoir.

- A oui? dit-il en déposant ses mains sur sa taille, ayant bien regarder s'il y avait des gens dans le corridor avant de poser ce geste. -Et comment un seigneur pourrait-il gagné le cœur de sa majesté? demanda-t-il.

- D'aucune manière car jamais je ne me marierai avec un seigneur, mon seigneur.

-Alors votre cœur serrait-il prit par un autre manant que je sache le retrouver et l'affronter pour avoir oser voler... le diamant de ma vie. dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

- Alors affrontez vous monseigneur car vous êtes le seul homme qui vous est trahie.

Il sourit. -Alors je ne saurai que trouver le moyen de garder votre cœur aussi précieusement qu'un trésor, car jamais plus beau cadeau ne m'est été offert par une beauté telle que vous votre majesté. Il lui prit doucement la nuque avant de l'embrasser, ne sachant pas comment il pouvait bien faire a l'instant pour contenir toute cette joie qui le submergeait.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que Lily n'y mette fin. - Mais n'empêche que vous êtes bien un seigneur, monseigneur. Vous êtes venu ici pour me dérober mon cœur et par la suite partir au loin avec lui sans que je ne puisse jamais avoir l'espoir de vous revoir. Me laissant languire de vous et mes larmes se dérober pour vous, ne pouvant trouvé l'apaisement de cette douleur que vous laisserez en moi.

-Et si je vous dit que maintenant l'intention de vous quitter n'est point présente et que c'est elle qui est parti au loin, car ma seule raison d'être est sa majesté, et de la voir me sourire le matin pour que ma journée n'en soie que meilleur, et que maintenant je ne puis que rester car devoir vous quittez serrais un supplice au quelle je succomberais aussitôt et je dépérirais sans vous maintenant que j'ai pus goûter vos lèvres.

- Vous avez pourtant goûtez a ses lèvres alors que vous décidiez de me quittez et que la seule raison a qui je dois ce prolongement est ma meilleure amie qui souffre en de bien pénible circonstance, votre acolyte s'occupent d'elle comme d'une précieuse fleur qui se fane.

-Pourtant vous quittez aurait été bien trop souffrant pour moi et je n'aurais pus m'y résigner car j'ai comprit depuis un certain temps que je ne vivais que pour vous votre majesté et que c'était vous qui aviez le prodige de faire battre mon cœur pour que je puise de jours en jour vous voir encore plus belle. Ne voyez pas cela comme une offense, plutôt comme une déclaration tardive... et ne vous en faite pas pour votre amie majesté, Sirius saura très certaine prendre soin d'elle comme ce doit un gentilhomme d'être au côté de sa compagne lorsqu'elle est souffrance et de veiller sur elle comme sur sa propre vie.

- Se sont de bien belle paroles que vous dites là, mais je sais que vous me mentez car quoi que vous disiez, je sais que vous repartirez, une part de moi me crie de fuire pendant qu'il en est encore temps alors que l'autre me hurle de restez pour profitez de ses instants. Laquelle devrai-je écouté d'après vous, la voix de la raison ou celle aveugle de mon cœur?

-La raison de son cœur a toujours raison, car je ne pourrez me résigner a partir, pas en un point si avancer de notre histoire et je vous prit de croire ma dame, que rien en ce bat monde ne pourrait m'arracher de vous.

- Je vous pris d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi monseigneur, car bien que mon cœur vous appartienne je ne puis me résigner à vous mariez quoi que vous disiez, rien de pourra y faire.

-Serrait-ce une corvée pour vous ma dame? demanda-t-il ne pouvant voiler la tristesse qui ce lissait dans ses yeux. -Pourriez-vous marier un manant, ou bien pire un voleur, qui pille ce qu'il peut et prend la place d'honnête gens qui son sur la route pour essayer d'atténuer sa vie médiocre et sans importance pour personne? Une personne qui n'a point d'identité? Qui n'est rien dutout?

- Je préfère le voleur au seigneur. Car lui ne brille pas par la richesse de ses bien, mais par la richesse de son âme et de ses pensés. Beaucoup peuvent le traité comme s'il n'était rien alors qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux car il a oser risquer sa vie pour la construire. Répondit-elle.

"Seulement si tu savais que la personne que je viens de décrire est moi, je crois que ton opinion changerait. Comment réagirait-tu si par malheur tu venais a apprendre ce que je suis en réalité? Que je n'ai rien a t'offrir, que j'ai blesser le prince de Troie et le seigneur qui l'accompagnait pour prendre sa place avec Sirius et ainsi venir en Angleterre pour essayer de changer de vie, mais que sans égare, ce qu'on racontait a ton sujet était totalement vrai et que je suis tomber amoureux de toi, sans jamais pouvoir t'oublier..." pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ce contenta de la regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle légèrement soucieuse en laissant tomber les cérémonie. - Je suis désoler si mes paroles ton blesser, se n'est pas ce que je voulais...Souffla-t-elle mal a l'aise en détournant la tête.

-Non... je ne suis pas blesser, puisque tu as parler franchement... maintenant il ne me restera plus qu'a faire marche arrière et oublier... il soupira -Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais repartir seul. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire sa a Sirius, il restera ici et je partirai... au début oui j'étais venu pour prendre ton cœur, mais après un moment... je me suis rendu compte qu'il était sage de te laisser te dirigez vers la personne que ton cœur allais choisir... voila seulement c'est moi qu'il a choisit, mais ta raison elle, ne veux pas d'un seigneur. Alors je vais battre en retraire laissant sa chance a un autre et ne pouvant qu'espéré qu'il prendra aussi bien soin de toi que j'aurais voulu le faire, mais je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, jamais oublier tout ses moments si merveilleux que nous avons passer ensemble Lily... dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour la forcer a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle se força a lui faire face, espérant trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderais a lui donner le courage de continuer a le repousser. Déjà elle se maudissait d'avoir tant fait avec lui. Elle se força a détourner la tête se laissant retomber contre le mur en fermant les yeux, essayant de se donner du courage elle-même ne trouvant rien chez lui qui ne la repousse. Elle l'aimait elle le savait et pourtant quelque chose la poussait a toujours le repoussez.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir au départ, mais tu devais bien avoir une raison, alors temps qu'a être la dans un embarra peu cacher, dit moi ce que tu avais en tête, qu'on ce change les idées un peu et qu'on cesse de penser qu'on ne pourra jamais s'aimer librement. dit-il alors en soupirant, ayant besoin d'un train gros effort pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de lui dire, aillant parfaitement conscience de ce blesser et probablement de la blesser.

- Je voulais juste te voir. Répondit-elle doucement. - Mais je suis entrain de croire que c'était peut-être une erreur...

-Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'aimer une personne en silence sans l'avouer fait mal, mais moins que de l'avouer en sachant que jamais on ne pourra être avec elle parce qu'on a trop de penser et de doute en tête, trop de promesse briser et de réputations créer au file des années dissoute par une personne...

-Hooo Lily... gémit-il désespérément. -Si j'aurais su te faire autant de mal en venant ici... jamais je ne serrais venu, sourit, je ne veux pas te voir aussi chagriné simplement a cause de moi.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé qui avait l'air joyeux si on le voyait pas le verre qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. - Je préfère t'avoir connu et avoir eu un réellement moment de bonheur en ta compagnie pour finir par en souffrir, que de ne t'avoir jamais vue et me plonger un peu plus dans ma tristesse, mon espoir de connaître un être merveilleux qui puisse me rendre heureuse, même un bref instant, disparaissant.

Il effleura sa joue de sa main. -Je suis désoler d'être ce que je suis, et de ne pas pouvoir être près de toi. dit-il doucement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en excuser, tu es tous ce que j'ai toujours rêver. Mais je suis désoler, autant pour moi-même que pour toi de ne pouvoir marier un seigneur..." J'aurais pu épouser l'homme qui se cache derrière se seigneur, mais je ne puis être égoïste au point de vouloir te garder pour moi alors que je sais que tu dois partir d'ici, même si je ne sais pour quel raison mon âme me pousse a briser mon cœur..."

Il soupira -Il vaux mieux ne plus rien dire sinon nous nous blesseronsque d'avantage.

- Tu as... sûrement raison. Approuva a contre cœur Lily. Elle encercla ses bras autour de sa taille voulant chercher un réconfort qui ne vint pas et qui ne fit qu'agrandir sa tristesse. Mais malgré tout, elle n'aurait voulu quitté la douceur apaisante de ses bras pour rien au monde.

-Aller viens on va ce promener. Dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur la main pour doucement la serrer dans la sienne.

Mais au moment ou ils tournaient les talons pour partie du couloir, ils entendirent la voix de Sirius s'élever, son ton étant paniquer plus que jamais alors qu'il hurlait le nom de Lily. Elle jeta un regard en coin désoler a James, avant de se mettre a courir en direction de la chambre de Lou pour savoir pourquoi il criait ainsi.

-LILY! criait-il alors qu'elle entrait. James sur les talons.

Celui-ci resta figer. Elle était en train de ce débattre comme un diablesse en ce tenant la gorge comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait et des larmes silencieusement coulait sur ses joues alors que les couvertures et les oreillers ce défaisait, tombant sur le sol alors que son visage exprimait beaucoup trop bien toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Lily regarda Lou avec affolement et se précipita vers le lit totalement mortifier. - Lou... gémit-elle alors que les larmes lui coulait sur les joues. Elle tremblait de haut en bas. - Ça va je suis là.. .murmura-t-elle en lui prenant doucement la main, essayant de la faire cesser de bouger.

Mais Lou ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses geste, affoler au départ, commençaient à ce faire de plus en plus lent au fur et a mesure que ses forces l'abandonnait et qu'elle sentait ses membres s'engourdirent lentement. L'air ne venait plus a ses poumons alors que les larmes coulait de plus en plus et qu'elle l'est sentait à peine, des tâches blanche dansant doucement devant ses yeux. Bientôt, elle fut immobile dans son lit, sa poitrine ne ce soulevant même plus, ses yeux étant ouvert d'horreur ce fermant peu à peu. Les larmes avait couler seule sur les joues de Sirius alors qu'il n'avait pas pus les retenir. Il avait la tête de poser contre une des poutres du lit à baldaquin, n'ayant pas la force de la regarder.  
Cette fois, elle semblait morte, ne bougeant plus du tout, ses yeux fermer et sa respiration totalement inanimé. A cette instant, elle ne ressemblait a rien d'autre qu'a un véritable cadavre.

- Respire je t'en prit, respire, tu... tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entend tu n'as pas le droit! Je t'en prit Lou, je t'en prit répond moi, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir c'était insensé, mais une chose était sur pour Lily, c'était que si Lou mourrait a cette instant, elle aussi mourrait.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Voici le chapitres six ! Je l'adore vraiment et sincèrement, j'adore cette histoire! Alors? D'après vous est-ce que Lou est belle et bien morte?  
Continuer avec les reviews sa nous fait plaisir! Lâcher pas!**

**Bizzzzzzzzou tout le monde.**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune._**


	7. Cruel à mourir

**Chapitres 7: Cruel a mourir**

Tout à coup, Lily ce fit du lit par un homme qui ne devait pas être très vieux avec des cheveux de paille qui lui tombait lourdement devant le visage. Il ne fit pas attention a Lily et posa ses mains une par dessus l'autre entre les seins de Lou et il ce mit alors a peser, fessant des coups répétitif. Une fois qu'il eu une fais une quinzaine de coup, Lou rouvrir alors les yeux prenant une grande inspiration qui fit un bruit fort et rauque. Elle ce mit alors a toussoter pendant que les larmes recommençaient a couler et qu'elle ce prenait la gorge a deux mains. Lily sentit alors son cœur se remettre a battre. Elle était vivante. Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconde avant de se projeter vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras oubliant totalement l'homme qui c'était légèrement écarter Lou serra faiblement Lily dans ses bras, lançant tout de même un petit regard en direction de Sirius, lui souriant doucement. Lily la fini par la lâcher après un moment et s'éloigna d'elle en montrant a Sirius qu'il pouvais aller la voir.

Il hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, la calant complètement contre lui, beaucoup trop heureux qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Après une dizaine de minutes, Sirius fini par légèrement s'éloigner, aillant conscience qu'elle n'était pas morte mais qu'elle n'était toujours pas guéri. Pourtant, elle semblait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait été ces derniers jours. Il ce tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui avait écarter Lily et il le regarda durant un moment. -C'est a vous que je dois la vie de Lou. dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui -Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

L'homme s'inclina devant Sirius a son tour -Des bruits on vite parcouru les chemins jusqu'à mes oreilles disant que la princesse avait renvoyer ses médecins pour une faute abject qu'ils avaient commise et j'ai penser que peut-être, sa majesté voudrait de mon aide. dit-il en s'inclinant profondément devant Lily -Je suis désoler votre majesté de vous avoir ainsi bousculé mais le temps pressait et elle a bien failli y passer. Sauriez-vous me pardonner?Je suis le docteur Remus Lupin.

Lily se mit a rire.- Mais bien sur, je n'en suis aucunement blesser d'autant plus que vous l'avez sauvé. Je dirais même que se serais plus a moi de m'incliner. Dit-elle en joignant le geste a la parole un sourire moqueur accrocher aux lèvres qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire paraître.

Lupin rougit légèrement. -Si cela ne parait pas trop indiscret votre majesté, pourquoi avez-vous renvoyez vos médecins? Ils étaient pourtant très qualifier... avec une science avancer, que certain considère comme de la magie noir, quel faute avaient-ils donc commit?

- Parce qu'ils l'ont rendu plus malade qu'elle ne l'était en lui fournissant des repas complet, au lieu de certain aliments spécifique qu'elle aurait pus manger sans tout régurgiter par la suite.

-Sa... c'était loin d'être brillant. dit-il en croisant les bras. Il regarda alors Lou, la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté. -Ne lui donner aucun repas complet, surtout pas. Vendredi ou Samedi elle devrait être sur pied, mais demain elle serra très malade c'est toujours comme sa, et lorsqu'elle serra capable de ce lever, ce qui veux dire probablement Lundi, elle ne dois pas plus manger, sinon ce qu'elle aura avaler ce dépêchera de vouloir ressortir. Elle serra en convalescence durant au moins un mois, alors aucun exercices vif.

- Je vois que vous êtes un expert monsieur Lupin. Rigola-t-elle légèrement. -Au moins cela prouve qu'il y a des gens compétant.

Il rigola -Merci du compliment votre majesté.

- Vous n'avez pas a me remercier pour une vérité.

James trouvait que le médecin fessait un peu trop les yeux doux a Lily et honnêtement il n'appréciait pas cette échange. -Alors si Lou ira mieux dans une semaine, dit-il alors pour attirer l'attention de Lily. -Croyez-vous que sa serrait bien d'organiser quelque chose pour elle, votre majesté? En présence d'un inconnu, il valait mieux jouer le jeu pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons.

- Oui, nous pourrions organiser un grand bal ou tout le monde pourra venir! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se tournant finalement vers James.

Il sourit -Oui c'est une excellente idée.

- J'espère que vous viendrez monsieur Lupin. Dit-elle en se retournant vers Remus.

Sirius prit soin de Lou les derniers jours ou elle fut malade, et ce qu'il fessait pour elle la toucha énormément, oui Lily prenait soin d'elle, mais ce n'était pas pareille. Lily lui avait dit qu'un bal allait avoir lieu dans une semaine. -En mon honneur? répéta Lou qui était assise en chemise de nuit sur son lit, alors que c'était sa dernière journée de convalescence au lit. Elle ce mit a rougir légèrement. -Ce n'est pas nécessaire Lily...

- Mais oui sa l'est, il faut fêter sa! de toute manière que tu le veuille ou non il sera organiser, tout est déjà en préparation et puis nous pourrons chanter et danser! ria-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Lou rigola -Tu compte danser avec James?

- Pourquoi pas?

Elle sourit doucement. - C'est dommage quand même, car vous êtes... fait pour aller ensemble. elle écarquilla alors les yeux, prenant enfin comptes de la porté de ses paroles. -Ho je suis désoler... je n'aurais jamais du dire sa.

Toute la joie que Lily avait put ressentir venait de s'évanouir. Elle tourna lentement un regard mélancolique vers Lou, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tue ne préférant pas répliquer et changer de sujet. - Il y aura des jongleurs à la fête et pour l'occasion, les couturières ton fabriquer la plus belle robe que tu n'as jamais vue je suis sur.

Lou prit Lily dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine -Je suis désoler Lily je ne voulais pas dire sa... dit-elle sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux -Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

- Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est rien, et puis de toute manière je ne l'aimais pas vraiment alors pourquoi lui gâcher sa liberté pour un amour qui n'ira qu'à sens unique et puis, c'est bien connu, si tu n'aime pas une personne, elle ne peut pas vraiment t'aimer en retour. Répliqua-t-elle un sourire au lèvres, qui ne pouvait pourtant voiler toute la tristesse qu'elle essayait d'étouffer.

Lou préféra changer de sujet ce sentant vraiment trop mal. -Alors... tu disais quoi a propos d'une robe?

- Les couturières ton fabriquer une magnifique robe, la plus belle d'entre toute. Mais tu ne pourra la voir que le jour du bal.

-Elle est de quelle couleur?

- Secret. Répondit Lily.

La semaine passa lentement, mais Lily ne pus passer beaucoup de temps Lou qui passa presque tout son temps en la présence de Sirius. Lily devait prendre les dernières mesure pour sa robe, et beaucoup d'autres tâches qui la retenait. Le jours du bal arriva enfin, et comme il était de six heures à minuit, les courtières et les servantes arrivèrent a quatre heures dans les appartements de Lily et de Lou pour les habillées et les coiffées.

-Wouoooa... elle est magnifique, dit Lou qui dévisageait complètement la robe. Les couturières lui sourire et elle ce dirigea derrière des paravents pour enfiler les dessous et le corset qui était noir. Les servantes firent attention pour ne pas trop le serrer pour éviter qu'elle ne manque d'air et n'est un malaise, et elle était déjà si mince, que le corset servait plutôt a ce que la robe n'est aucun plis plus qu'autre chose. Le haut de la robe commençait vers les épaules et il descendait jusqu'a la poitrine pour la faire un peu remonter, ensuite le velours blanc nacré descendait jusqu'a la taille pour ce fendre alors en deux sur les côtés, laissant voir une toile de satin blanc qui scintillait. Elle lui descendait jusqu'au pieds les cachant complètement, les manches allait jusqu'a ses coude et le même satin que le bas était cousu au bas des manche ce fendant en deux, laissant seulement une décoration. La robe avait des petits motifs en pointe, tous souligner de diamant qui scintillait et qui ornait aussi toute la couture du haut du buste. Ensuite, elles remontèrent les cheveux de Lou en une belle coiffure compliquer mettant son toupet tourner en deux petite tresse attacher a des mèches plus longue qu'elle tournèrent pour faire deux petite toque identique sur le côté de la tête. Elle mirent alors une légère parure de diamant qui fit tout le contour de la coiffure et qui ce termina dans le front de Lou en un diamant délaver qui formait une larme et était petit rien de trop gros pour ne pas que se sois superficielle.

De son côté, Lily était totalement éblouie par la beauté de sa robe, qu'elle adorait. Du même rouge sang que ses lèvres, elle n'était pas faite de jupons comme ses autres robes. Elle avait un corset noir, dont les lacet était de couleur or, qui lui faisait tenir le haut de sa robes contre son corps, moulant ses gracieuse courbes et faisant ressortir son buste. C'est manche noir au bordure doré était fendu a partire du poignet fait d'un matériaux légèrement transparent, tombant avec légèreté jusqu'à ses genoux formant un jolie contraste avec la discrète chaîne d'or pure qui encerclait sa taille descendait dans un file jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Elle resta un long moment devant le miroir avant qu'on ne finisse par lui trouver une peignures. Elles lui firent plusieurs boucle dans les cheveux et les remontèrent de façon a faire retomber le bas de ses cheveux le long des trois lis qui soutenait sa peignures. Elles laissèrent pendre quelque courte mèche le long de son visage, pour qu'elles l'encadre joliment.

Les servantes finir par maquiller légèrement Lou et lui mirent un collier de diamant au coup qui descendant juste en haut de sa poitrine, pas assez bas pour attirer le regard des hommes la, ni trop haut pour lui enlever tout charme. Lou tourna alors une fois devant le grand miroir en souriant. Elle ce surprit a ce demander comment Sirius allait bien pouvoir la trouver ainsi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ce sentait belle et avait un temps soit peu confiance en elle. Lily cogna a la porte de sa chambre, faisant doucement tinter ses boucles d'oreille qui tombait en une minuscule chaîne, une lune accrocher au bout. -Elle est prête ma dame. dit la servante en s'inclinant devant Lily la fessant entrer dans la chambre.

- Merci. Elle regarda Lou bouche bée devant sa beauté. - Tu est magnifique.

Elle rougit légèrement. -Merci. dit-elle –Tu es magnifique toi aussi.

- Merci. Dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence en riant. - On est légèrement en retard on ferait mieux d'y aller, avant qu'il ne pense qu'on c'est fait enlever.

Lou sourit et elles descendirent a la salle. La musique cessa a leur arriver et tout le monde s'inclina devant Lily alors qu'elle allait elle-même s'incliner devant ses parents, Lou l'imitant. Les hommes avaient dévorer Lily du regard tout le long de sa marche jusqu'à la marche haut placer ou il y avait les trônes. Ils l'a trouvaient plus belle que jamais et tous aillant envi de tenter leur chance ce soir, ce qui ne fessait pas l'affaire de James. Ils avaient même regarder Lou, ce qui ne leurs étaient jamais venu a l'esprit. Elle avait toujours paru comme une simple enfant pour les seigneurs mais en cette instant, c'était une femme splendide et ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer, encore moins Lily.

- Et bien mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les chanteuses de la soirée sont arriver! S'exclama le Roi. Il s'était relever de son siège pour faire cette annonce, un vrai sourire comme il n'en avait eu depuis un moment éclairant son visage.

Lou et Lily allèrent alors ce placer au milieu de la pièce et elles firent signe au musiciens de jouer. Ils commencèrent et elles ce mirent à danser sur la musique.

_**A l'entrada del tens clar**_

_**A la via, jelos, laissatz nos,**_

_**balar entre nos!**_

_**A l'entrada del tens clar, eya!**_

_**per joia recomencar, eya!**_

_**et per jelos irritar, eya!**_

**_Vol la Regina mostrar qu'el'es si amorosa! _**(Luna: A l'entrada del tens clar chanson qui vient des: Les Jongleurs de la Mandragore)

Peu après qu'elles eurent terminer leurs chansons, tout le monde vinrent les rejoindre sur les dalles de marbres, ce mettant en place pour danser avec leur cavaliers ou leurs cavalières, la soirée s'annonçant des plus agréables. Elles firent le tour des hommes de la pièce avant de trouver les hommes de leur penser.

James sourit alors a Lily qui eu le souffle couper. Il était plus beau que jamais. Dans un costume tout de rouge et or. Il avait de longue botte de cuir noir lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi qu'un pantalons rouge bordeaux. Il avait une chemise blanche éclatante et par dessus, un pourpoint un peu plus rouge vif que les pantalons qui avait tout les contour broder d'or. Il avait aussi une veste lui descendant en bas des genoux rouge bordeaux également ainsi broder d'or avec toute sorte de motif splendide, ses cheveux en bataille allant parfaitement avec le noir des bottes et le bleu de ses yeux offrait un contraste attirant. Il s'inclina alors devant elle, lui lançant un clin d'œil et lui tendant la main.

Remit de ses émotions, elle la prit avec joie se rapprochant doucement de lui pour entamer la prochaine danse. - Tu es le plus beau. Lui souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre son chant.

-Et toi la plus belle. lui souffla-t-il. Pourtant, durant la danse quelque chose lui fit un pincement au cœur, la danse qu'il dansait, les femmes devait tourner et allez prendre la main de l'homme derrière jusqu'au prochain tour et celui avec qui Lily était, devait avoir environ vingt ans et semblait plutôt... fière et narquois d'avoir la princesse a danser.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à James et se retint de rire devant son air de pure jalousie. Lorsqu'elle changea de partenaire, elle se sentit souffler, elle méprisait totalement les jeunes hommes de la cour, particulièrement ceux qui avait tendance a perdre leur regard dans son bustier.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sirius fessait tourner Lou, ne suivant pas du tout les pas de la danse, préférant faire a sa guise et improviser, ce qui fessait rire Lou. Sirius aussi était plus beau que jamais. Il avait a peu de chose près les même botte noir montante que James, sauf que lui son ensemble était bleu foncer et il n'avait pas mis son manteau, laissant sa chemise noir en évidence, ses yeux bleu foncé allant parfaitement avec l'ensemble brillant comme mille feu. -Tu savais que tu étais encore plus belle en riant, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être encore plus belle mais on dirais que je me suis tromper... tu es éblouissante... lui dit-il.

Lou se mit a rougir fortement sous sa remarque. – Moi, j'étais sur que tu pouvais être plus beau que tu ne l'es a l'habitude. Ricana-t-elle.

-Pourquoi Lily ne veux pas épouser James? elle a pourtant l'aire de l'aimer?

- Elle sait qu'il faut qu'il parte et elle ne veux pas le retenir, elle n'en connaît pas la raison, mais cela lui brise totalement le cœur.

- Et toi? ce risqua-t-il a demande -Est-ce que cela te touchera lorsque je devrai quitter ces lieux?

Lou baissa la tête tristement. - Oui... lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui releva la tête -Ne sois pas triste, je ne veux pas te quitter, pas si tôt.

- Mais tu le feras...

-Je devrai oui...

- Oui... répéta-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible en rebaissant la tête.

Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa alors, mais pas d'un simple petit baiser sur la joue, non, un vrai baisser passionné alors qu'il passait une main a sa taille et l'autre a sa nuque pour être certain de prolongé le baiser. La sensation qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Lou se sentit trembler, mais pas des tremblement de peur qu'elle détestait, mais d'un tremblement si doux et si plaisant. Elle ne put que se laisser faire et lui répondre, ne se sentant même pas gêner d'un tel acte en publique bien qu'elle aurait du. Sirius avait les yeux fermer et il ne ce rendit même pas compte que tout le monde avait cesser de danser et l'est observait, certain avec un sourire d'autre avec des regards jaloux. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, était d'avoir senti Lou répondre a son baiser et la sentir glisser un bras a sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras. Ils finirent par se séparer et elle l'interrogea du regard sur son geste.

Il haussa les épaules et voulu l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres voulant savoir -Je ne pouvais pas partir s'en t'avoir avouer ce que je ressent pour toi. lui souffla-t-il.

- Et...que ressens-tu? demanda-t-elle légèrement incertaine.

- Un amour infini. dit-il en posant une mains sur sa joue.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant de bonheur et l'embrassa a son tour. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et si cela pouvait le forcer a rester, alors elle ferait tout pour. - Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. dit-il en souriant.

-Et bien. dit alors Richard en ce levant un sourire encore plus éclatant sur le visage. -Je crois que Lou a enfin voulu donner son cœur a un homme.

- Moi je crois qu'il le lui a volé. Ricana Lily en s'approchant de son père. - Même s'il la plus gagner.

Lou rougit alors ce rendant enfin compte que tout le monde l'est observait. -Dois-je comprendre qu'en plus de ce bal nous aurons un mariage a célébré en ton honneur dans quelque mois? Lui demanda Richard. Elle haussa les épaules en essayant de cacher son visage mortifier par la gêne. Le roi rigola -On peux dire que tu ne passe pas inaperçus ses dernier temps.

- Désoler... dit-elle ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles.

Richard éclata de rire de plus belle et ce tourna vers ses invités -Que la fête continue!

Seulement, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un valet à l'air inquiet vint ce glisser près du roi et lui murmura quelque chose au moment ou Pétunia entrait dans la salle, une sourire narquois au lèvre. La musique arrêta de jouer, une tension s'installant dans la pièce.

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'approcha vers la porte d'ou venait de sortir sa sœur. - Que se passe-t-il Pétunia?

Elle eu un rire de Hyène qui fessait froid dans le dos. -Ce qui ce passe c'est que nous avons des imposteurs dans la salle! dit-elle haut et fort alors que des murmures parcouraient la pièces.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Pétunia l'ignora et avança dans la pièces alors que les invités ce séparaient pour lui laisser le passage en s'inclinant -De quoi je parle? Et bien, Une légion entière de Troyen son arriver au château!

Lily se tourna vers James et Sirius cherchant une réponse. Mais voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas apte a répondre, elle attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et le stoppa. - Explique toi.

Pétunia ce défit, alors que James et Sirius ce jetaient des regards affoler et la même penser leur traversa l'esprit _-Ils nous ont retrouver...- _-Père! dit alors Pétunia -Ceux que vous avez héberger les prenants pour un prince de Troie et un seigneur de cette ville sont des imposteurs!

- Mais qu'est ce que tout cela Pétunia explique toi? Demanda le roi tout aussi perdu que les autres alors que Lily regardait les réactions de James se rappelant ses paroles comme celle de Sirius.

Celui qui semblait un chef Troyen entra alors dans la pièce -Roi d'Angleterre je me nomme Hector.

- Enchanter, mais quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que se passe ici.

-Le prince de Troie, Paris et le seigneur Lucius qui l'accompagnait on été agresser sur la route menant a Rome et on été laisser a l'abandon et leurs vêtements et leurs fortunes voler par deux voleurs bien reconnu de la Grèce. Ils ont agressés et blesser les seigneurs et nous savons qu'ils ce sont fait passer pour eu en venant ici. James et Sirius était de plus en plus horrifier et malgré leur habileté pour s'échapper, ce cacher, mentir et piller en ce moment rien de tout cela ne leurs serraient utile.

- Et ce que vous essayer de me faire comprend c'est que c'est deux voleur seraient ceux qu'il y a quelque semaine se sont fait passé pour les seigneurs de Troie. Ceux en qui moi, ma femme et mes filles avions toute notre confiance.

-Ils sont Troyen mais on pourtant des noms anglais, James Potter et Sirius Black. dit Hector. -J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne vous est tromper et cela uniquement pour prendre mariage a la place des seigneurs, trouvant ainsi un moyen d'avoir la vie sauf.

Le roi se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes en question comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Lily sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux autant de rage que de tristesse. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi son cœur avait voulu le laisser partir, il le voulait en sûreté, mais surtout, en vie, même si cela devait être loin d'elle. En se moment par contre elle ne plaignait pas son sort... elle lui avait tout donner, lui avait fait confiance comme jamais elle n'avait fait a un homme mis a part de son père. Cette simple révélation venait de lui broyer le cœur avec une force si douloureuse que s'en était presque insupportable.

Sans même qu'Hector en est donner l'ordre, les soldats de Troie s'étaient répandu dans la salle et avaient saisi James et Sirius. P-Pourtant ils étaient très fort et six durent retenir James alors six autres s'occupaient de Sirius. -On vous ramènera a Troie et cette fois, croyez-moi que votre sort serra pire que le fouet habituelle pour tout ce que avez faite. Guillotiné.

-J'aimerais bien voir! cracha alors James. Mais sa voix était tellement bizarre... elle avait une teinte si amer et une sorte de parler si bizarre qui ne lui était pas coutumier... celui qu'il devait parler en réalité -Pas parce que vous nous avez capturer maintenant que vous nous avez eu! le trajet est long jusqu'a Troie, on s'échappera encore et encore et vous ne nous aurez jamais!

- C'est pourquoi on vous gardera ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent vous chercher. Intervint la voix de Lily, prenant de vitesse son père.

James tourna son regard vers elle et il ce senti alors complètement vide. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre a présent, ces simples paroles ayant l'effet d'une lame au cœur. -Je te jure que je ne t'es pas menti! dit-il alors a Lily -Je te le jure... Lily!

- Je vous interdit d'être aussi familier avec moi monsieur! Tonna-t-elle. - Et comment osez-vous essayez d'user encore de la confiance que j'avais pour vous, n'essayer pas de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas mentit car dès votre arriver ici c'est tous ce que vous avez fait. Mentir.

Ce fut le coup fatale porter a James et la force de ce débattre le quitta complètement, et il ce laissa entraîner par les garde, préférant mourir que de voir Lily le mépriser pour le restant de ses jours. C'était un vrai cauchemar, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ce fessait entraîner au cachot. Sirius lui, n'avait rien dit mais avait le regard fixer sur Lou, ce débattant pour échapper a la prisse des gardes, mais le simple fait de la voir la, a quelque centimètre de lui, les yeux plein d'eau et ce mettre a trembler le rendit fou. Il s'avait qu'il venait de la briser. Quelque minute plus tôt il lui avait dit l'aimer, et maintenant... il redevenait ce qu'il était en réalité, le simple voleur qu'il avais toujours été, trop mal distinguer et trop salle pour une dame de la qualité de Lou. Mais il continuait de la regarder imperceptiblement voulant qu'elle réagisse. Mais elle recula de lui et lui tourna le dos avant de marcher hors de la salle.

-Tout es fichu... ce dit James alors qu'il ce fessait jeter dans une cellule. Il ce prit la tête entre les mains. Comment avaient-ils pus être aussi idiot... mais maintenant, ils étaient dans de beau drap.

Après cette fracassante soirée le reste du bal fut annulé et tous furent renvoyer chez eux alors que l'orage grondait avec force a l'extérieur. Une fois dans sa chambre Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit et ordonna a tout le monde de partir avant d'éclater en sanglot, la seule chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle avait vue le regard de James pendant qu'il se faisait traîné par les gardes.

Son regard soudainement si vide, si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait et cette voix... jamais elle ne souhaitait réentendre cette voix pleine d'amertume, de douleur, de tristesse... cette voix elle la détestait. Maintenant elle se sentait tellement sale... elle l'avait envoyer droit vers la mort, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle avait tellement peur, peur qu'il soit battue, peur de sa voix, peur de son regard, peur de se vide, peur de sa souffrance, peur de son désespoir, peur de son amour, s'il avait déjà vraiment exister. Elle avait été si naïve, mais qu'elle femme ne l'était pas au moins une fois dans sa vie pour un homme. Mais surtout, elle avait peur de le perdre, malgré qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu. Elle s'en voulait tellement, au lieu de le protéger elle l'avait donner au fauve comme une lâche aveugler par la colère et la tristesse. Elle ne savait plus que faire... devait-elle le croire lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas lui avoir mentit, mais ne pas lui avoir mentit sur quoi... sa elle ne le savait pas...non, il n'était pas un seigneur, mais il était un menteur doublé d'un voleur. Elle aurait put pardonner au voleur, mais pas au menteur... Sur ses pensé, elle fini par s'assoupir intolérante a sa douleur a laquelle elle aurait ardemment désirer mettre fin.

James était assit contre les pierres humide du cachot, les genoux ramener vers lui les bras poser dessus. Elle le détestait maintenant alors a quoi bon rester en vie? Il le serrait le temps de revenir a Troie et de ce faire décapiter. Lorsque Hector avait dit cela, un feu intérieur c'était allumer en lui, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Lily le mener droit a sa mort... alors oui il voulait y aller... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait toucher, coucher, menti, embrasser et avouer ses sentiments a la futur reine d'Angleterre... mais après tout, s'il y avait pire que la mort, personne n'y penserait car ils voulaient tous voir sa tête rouler sur le paver ou le voir pendu. Mais après tout, sa ne durerais qu'un cour instant et tout cela serrait fini pour de bon et il serrait enfin libéré... pourtant il avait la certitude que non. Lily resterait dans ses penser et temps qu'elle y serrait, elle le garderait en vie.  
Que lui avait-il prit de prendre la place de ce foutu prince arrogant... a cause de sa stupidité, il avait menti a la femme qu'il aimait, il l'avait trahi ce fessant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, lui aillant donner de faux espoir et le pire dans tout sa, il avait coucher avec elle... si sa venait a ce savoir, alors la oui il y aurait pire que la mort, car ils le ferraient atrocement souffrir avant de le tuer très lentement. Personne au monde n'avait le droit de faire sa a la princesse mis a part son mari le jours des noces! Et lui qu'avait-t-il fait? Il l'avait prit dans un champs a-même le sol prenant avec lui en même temps son cœur et sa chasteté... mais elle avait reprit son cœur depuis peu... Il ferma les yeux et eu sourire amer.  
Mais pour sa, il ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit l'aimer, et sa, il ne mentirait jamais... pourtant elle ne le saurait pas, pensant que même son amour avait été faux, et il serait mort bien avant de lui dire... il regarda alors par la petite fenêtre lorsqu'il ce releva et il soupira. Il s'avait ce qui l'attendait... demain, il serrait probablement traîner sur la place publique, il y serrait attacher les deux bras a des poteau de bois et il y serrait fouetter sans aucun doute. Même s'il y été habituer sa fessais quand même mal.

Comme l'avait prédit James, le lendemain des gardes vinrent le chercher le sourire au lèvres. - Alors mon gars ta crue que notre princesse te marierais. Ricana l'un deux qui était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus musclé que James alors qu'il l'emmenait sur la place public la plus part des gens le regardant moqueusement, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

James rigola mais d'un rire sans joie –Au moins moi, elle a daigner me regarder! dit-il aillant vue les deux soldat lancer des regard a Lily quelque jours avant.

Pour seule réponse il reçut un fort coup dans le visage et ils le menèrent sur l'estrade au milieu du marcher avant de fermement l'attacher au poteau. - Tu fera moins le malin après sa.

-J'y suis habituer. dit James en regardant le garde. -Crois moi, je survivrai. dit-il en crachant sur le sol du sang du au coup qu'il avait reçu dans le visage.

- C'est sur se ne sera que des coup de fouet, je trouve juste dommage de ne pas être la quand ils vont te trancher la tête.

-Pourquoi? tu te venge sur moi parce que même si c'est toi qui me fouette tu sais parfaitement que Lily ne te regardera jamais ? Il attrapa son fouet et lui en envoya un fort coup sur le torse, qui commença a saigner. James ressenti le fouet lui transpercer la chair, mais il ne fit rien, ce contentant de serrer les dents et d'ignorer la blessure qui le brûlait atrocement. -Tu sais que j'ai raison alors. dit-il entre ses dents sachant que le soldat l'avait parfaitement entendu. Cette fois le bourreau rageait. Il se mit a lui envoyer coup sur coup avec une grande force, lui déchirant la peau sous chaque coup. James serra les dents, les coups le brûlant comme jamais auparavant. Mais cette fois ce qui rendait cela encore plus douleur, était que c'était Lily qui l'avait mener la... Son torse et son dos le brûlait et il ce demandait quand les os allait finir par ce rompre. Mais jamais il n'allait s'humilier au point de laisser paraître sa douleur en criant. Jamais.

**5555555555555555555555555**

**Pauvre petit James… C'est vrai que sa doit faire vraiment mal…  
Come on avec les reviews vous êtes capable de faire mieux que sa la!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	8. Des blessures panser

**Tout le monde ce souviens du chapitre précédant? Laisser moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, James était sur la place public en train de ce faire fouetter.**

**Chapitres 8: Des blessures panser**

- Arrêter! S'écria une voix ferme et autoritaire alors que tout les souffles ce coupaient dans la foule.

Le bourreau s'arrêta et se retourna vers la personne masquer par une cape et éclata de rire. – Ho, et qui croyez-vous être pour contester les ordres du roi?

Lily retira son capuchon en s'approchant. - La futur reine d'Angleterre, sa vous va?Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le bourreau s'inclina alors profondément devant Lily -Milles excuses votre majesté. dit-il en restant incliner.

Relevant la tête a l'entende de la voix de Lily, James ce mit a la fixer, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire la.

- Détacher le tout de suite!

-Oui votre majesté. Le bourreau alla détacher James qui ce remit péniblement debout avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, frottant ses poignets ensanglanté par la corde qui l'avait retenu.

- Vous pouvez disposer bourreau, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos service. James toucha en tremblant ses plais qui était beaucoup plus profonde que les autres fois. Lily s'approcha lentement de lui et lui tendit une élégante chemise blanche. - Tiens. Lui dit-elle doucement.

James la regarda un petit moment avant de prendre, toujours en tremblant, la chemise blanche. Cela lui prit un petit moment pour la mettre et elle ne tarda pas s'empreignez de sang, fessant de longues traces qui s'entres croisaient. Lily le regardait tristement, elle s'en voulait tant. Elle lui prit doucement la main avant de lui faire un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. - Viens.

Cela lui prit un moment avant de réussir a descendre de l'estrade, et sans un mot elle le mena lentement en direction du château. Le visage crisper de douleur, James la suivit sans broncher, mettant un pied devant l'autre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elle se forçait de ne pas le regarder, elle savait qu'il soufrait, elle le sentait a ses main tremblante. Elle ralentit un peu plus le pas gardant la tête baisser avant de le mener à sa chambre. Elle l'assit tranquillement sur son lit avant d'aller chercher une paire de ciseaux et de couper la chemise, ne voulant pas le forcer a souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait. Ensuite elle prit son matériel de premier soin qu'elle gardait toujours dans ses affaires. Elle lui pensa le dos sans un mots, restant dans le triste silence pesant de la pièce avant qu'elle ne lui prenne doucement la nuque. - Pourrais-tu t'allonger sur le dos s'il te plait? Il aurait temps voulu l'embrasser, lui prouver qu'il avait dit vrai en lui disant l'aimer, mais il n'osa pas et ce content de s'allonger très lentement comme elle le lui avait demander. Il n'osait pas non plus lui parler, ne sachant plus comment il devait s'adresser a elle. Elle recommença a éponger le sang sur son torse, ne le regardant toujours pas en face. - Je suis désoler... fini-t-elle par dire piteusement.

-Ce n'est rien... dit-il alors. -J'y suis habituer et vous aviez toute les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir...

Lily déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de se taire, levant enfin son regard émeraude vers lui. - Aucune parole même un mensonge n'aurait mériter tel châtiment et je suis vraiment tomber bas de ne pas t'avoir défendu et de t'avoir mener a sa, tu ne méritait pas sa... sa voix tremblait et étouffait des sanglots refouler. - J'aurais du intervenir plutôt, j'aurais du être la avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit... J'aurais du t'écouter au lieu de te donner ainsi a la mort, ce que tu ne méritais pas...

Ce fut a son tour de lui faire signe de ce taire, ne pouvant pas supporter de la voir ainsi - Je vous est menti et trahi, voulant me faire passer pour un prince alors que je ne suis rien simplement pour pouvoir vous voir... dit-il en ce rassoyant difficilement. -Croyez-moi, je ne vous en veux pas et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de savoir que vous m'en vouliez, tout ce qui met arriver est uniquement de ma faute et de mon égocentrisme, et nullement de la votre... souffla-t-il.

- Tu mens. Tu n'es pas rien et tu n'as jamais été rien, pas pour moi. Je me suis laisser guidé par ma colère et mon chagrin, ne répondant que par la vengeance ce qui était mal. J'avais... j'avais tellement, toujours voulu rencontrer un homme pareille a toi James que de t'avoir devant moi et de penser que je t'avais tout offert ce que je pouvais t'offrir, sachant que je t'aimais au premier regard que je t'ai jeter que savoir que tout n'était que mensonge... elle se stoppa avant de détourner la tête les larmes perlant sur ses joues. - Me donner l'espoir que tu m'aimais toi aussi sa ma briser d'apprendre la vérité...

-Je ne vous mentais pas... C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je ne vous est pas menti... il s'assit sur le bord du lit et frôla le bras de Lily avec sa main. -Puis-je vous prendre dans mes bras?

Elle lâcha un petit rire. - Seulement si tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, si non je ne me sentirais que plus mal, que je ne me sens.

Il ne répondit pas et la serra contre lui ignorant ses plais qui chauffait. -Pourtant... c'est toi qui m'as dit ne pas m'adresser a toi de cette façon trop familière... je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment agir ou comment te parler, je n'est pas envi de te faire souffrir d'avantage...

- Je sais et j'en suis tellement désoler, je ne voulais pas que sa prenne cette ampleur. Je m'en veux tellement James et je me sens si idiote de vouloir que tu me pardonnes après tous ce que je t'ais fait, je suis tellement désoler... tellement. Sanglota-t-elle.

-Ne pleure plus... lui souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. -Je n'ai rien a te pardonner puisque tu ne m'as rien fait...

- Oui je t'ai blesser, tu t'es fait battre par ma faute je t'ai dit des chose horribles auquel je ne pensais pas...

-Rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver si je n'aurais pas prit la place du prince...

- Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'ai fais. je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère t'avoir connue même si ce n'était qu'un instant qui ma rendu la personne la plus heureuse au monde plutôt que de ne t'avoir jamais connu et d'être rester plonger dans ma triste vie. Tu es un rayon de soleil pour moi James et tu le restera.

-Mais je me ferrai ramener a Troie. Il eu un rire amer -Au moins je pourrai mourir tranquille, en me disant que tu ne me méprise pas, alors je serrai en paix.

Elle se redressa à sa auteur. - Je sais que je suis idiote de te proposer se moyen et tu ne voudras sûrement pas, mais si tu m'épouse tu seras sauver.

Il la regarda avec des yeux rond avant de baisser la tête. -Oui je serrais sauver, mais jamais je ne voudrais te forcer a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, et tu me la dit toi-même, tu ne veux pas me marier, et puis, je ne crois pas que tes parents en serraient très enchanter non plus.

Elle lui redressa doucement la tête. - Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas t'épouser, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me marier a un seigneur et puis je savais que tu devait partir, je le savais alors sa ma forcer a te repousser, même si je n'en connaissais pas les raisons. Et pour mes parents, ils sont d'accord avec mon choix. Je leurs est expliquer qu'il n'y avait qu'un voleur pour dérober mon cœur que jamais aucune pierre précieuse, n'y richesse ne pourrait avoir.

-Mais je ne pourrai jamais rien t'apporter Lily... je n'ai rien...

- Tu es la toi et c'est tous ce qui compte pour moi. Il sourit et il osa enfin l'embrasser comme il avait temps voulu le faire. Elle se laissa faire, se calant dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas toucher a ses blessure ne voulant lui causer plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait. - Je voulais te dire. Intervint-elle alors en se reculant légèrement sans pour autant arrêter ses doigts qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux. - Après le mariage, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de rester, tu pourras partir et faire tous ce dont tu désires.

-Ce que je désire le plus est de rester avec toi Lily... Dès la première fois que j'ai poser mes yeux sur toi j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter, et si je voulais partir c'était justement pour éviter tout ce drame et éviter aussi que tu sache la vérité sur moi... lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit -Je t'aime aussi. Il ce redressa alors, ce qui lui attira une grimace de douleur -Sirius... dit-il alors... -Comment Lou a-t-elle prit cela? et il faudrait penser a le faire sortir des cachots.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a prit, je ne suis pas rester après l'évènement et j'étais dehors très tôt se matin alors je ne l'ai pas vue, mais ce qui est sur c'est que toi tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme tu es.

Il porta un regard a son torse -Oui je dois avouer que je ne suis pas en état d'aller nul part...

- Je vais aller prévenir Lou d'aller le chercher, toi, tu ne bouges pas.

-Comme vous voudrez majesté. dit-il en lui fessant un clin d'œil, trouvant quand même la force de blaguer.

Elle lui tira la langue. - On est pas encore marier, j'ai encore le temps de changer d'idée fait bien attention. Rigola-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses appartement, James ce rassit péniblement sur le lit osant a peine croire tout ce qui c'était passer en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de penser a quoi que ce sois d'autres, la fatigue et la douleur l'emportant dans le sommeil.

Lily courut jusqu'à la chambre de Lou et cogna sans attendre plusieurs coup. Mais personne ne vint répondre. Elle fini par entrer dans la chambre voyant que personne ne venait lui répondre et aperçu les porte du balcon ouverte. Elle s'y dirigea et l'aperçu, le regard vague, observant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Lou était debout et regardait l'horizon. C'était pire que lorsqu'elle avait été malade, mais elle savait que ce mal la n'allait jamais partir. Depuis plusieurs mois elle n'avait compter que sur Sirius, et depuis deux semaines en particulier... le soir du bal avait été la seule fois de sa vie ou elle c'était vraiment senti bien dans sa peau, et la promesse de mariage, elle ne l'avait pas oublier. Pourtant tout c'était effondré et tout ce qui c'était passer s'évapora. Et en ce moment, ce qu'elle ressentait était le vide. Le seule homme qu'elle est jamais aimer allait ce faire tuer... et elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'empêcher de ce faire amener. Des larmes ce mirent a couler a cette penser. -Pourquoi je n'est rien fait. sanglota-t-elle dans un murmure ramenant son visage dans ses mains, ne ce rendant pas compte de la présence de Lily.

Lily s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui mit une main dans le dos. - Parce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire, mais si tu tiens vraiment a l'aider alors va le sauver. Empêche l'est de lui faire du mal.

Elle sursauta quand elle senti la main de Lily dans son dos. Elle ce retourna vivement et prit alors Lily dans ses bras et elle ce mit a sangloter de plus belle. -Si j'aurais pus faire quelque chose mais je n'est rien fait...

- Tu as une chance de le sauver si tu cours jusqu'aux cachot et que tu leur ordonne de le relâcher et que c'est un ordre de la futur reine. Tu leur montrera aussi ma bague.

Lou prit la bague murmura un merci a Lily avant de sécher ses larmes et elle parti vers les cachots. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de pierre qui y menait. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et elle déboucha dans la salle. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en voyant les cellules s'éterniser le long de plusieurs corridor. Elle passa le premier garde qui la regarda bizarrement mais elle l'ignora et elle passa les autres en regardant de gauche a droite pour voir ou pouvait bien ce trouver Sirius. Elle tourna dans une autres chemin et elle entendu alors des bruits de batailles. Elle tourna le long d'un nouveau couloir et elle vit trois gardes et une des grilles ouverte, apparemment, ils étaient en train de ce battre. -Que ce passe-t-il? s'exclama alors Lou en s'approchant. Elle n'était peut-être pas une princesse, mais étant la première dame de la cour, les gens lui donnait respect.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle cessant ce qu'ils faisaient. - Nous essayons d'emmener un prisonnier, mais vous que venez vous faire dans un tel endroit mademoiselle.

-Et est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le battre pour sa! s'exclama Lou en s'avançant vers eux.

- Nous ne le battons pas, nous l'empêchons de s'enfuire.

-Un seule d'entre vous suffirait!

-Vous êtes bien une créature, trop innocente pour comprend la vrai réalité.

-Pardonnez moi! s'exclama Lou qui ce sentait furieuse. Elle entendit alors le bruit distinct de coup donner. Elle avança sans prendre en compte que le garde voulait lui bloquer le chemin -Laissez-moi passer je veux voir ce qui ce passe. dit-elle. Elle était tellement petite qu'elle devait lever la tête et les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le garde.

- Et moi je crois que non, écartez-vous et laisser faire les hommes. Une petite dame comme vous ne devrait pas se trouver ici, mais dans son petit chez-sois a faire de la broderie ou a tisser.

-Laissez-moi passer, je vais ou je veux quand je veux.

-Dans votre maison peut-être mais pas ici.

-Le château est ma maison et ses cachots en font partit aussi, maintenant laissez moi passer c'est un ordre de la futur rêne! dit-elle en montrant la bague qui était serti du sceau royale.

- Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse mademoiselle. Dit-il bouche bée en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Lou passa et ignora le deuxième garde et elle ce figea en entrant dans la cellule. Sirius était bien la, reculer dans un coin. Il avait la lèvre qui dégoulinait de sang, une coupure en dessous de l'œil droit et sa tempe gauche saignait et le garde aussi était mal en point. Lou vit plusieurs plais sur le torse de Sirius par les trou en long qui était sur sa chemise maculer de sang. Le soldat allait ce ruer sur Sirius -Sa suffit! dit-elle et le garde ce stoppa. Elle retenait de mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes et elle ne fut capable de regarder Sirius en fasse. Il resta pétrifier en la voyant -Lou...souffla-t-il dans un murmure a peine auditif.

- Relâcher le. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en relevant la tête vers le garde.

-Mais ma dame... commença le garde.

- C'est un ordre de la futur reine, relâchez le.

Le garde ne pus que ce retirer de la porte pour la laisser passer. Elle s'approcha doucement de Sirius, et il lui prit doucement les mains. Elle pus facilement voir qu'il avait été battu, vue les marque également présente sur ses mains.

- Je suis désoler... dit alors Sirius voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde.

- On devrait rentrer, ces cachots me donne froid dans le dos. Répondit-elle, déviant totalement le sujet.

Il baissa la tête, et il la suivit sans discuter. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde, juste une fois. Il savait qu'il l'avait blesser, mais il ne savait pas a quelle point et il le saurait dans ses yeux.

- Ça va aller?

-Toi sa va aller? répondit-il une fois qu'il furent dans un corridor et qu'il eurent monter dans le hall.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je suis sensé avoir, ce n'est pas moi qui c'est fait battre.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et la tourna vers lui. -Ce que je t'es fais subir est pire que mille torture… dit-il.

- Tu as mentit, il n'y a rien de grave. Sa arrive a tout le monde après tout, je suis sur que tu n'es pas le première homme a mentir a une femme assez idiote pour te croire, pour avoir ce que tu désires.

Il senti son cœur ce briser. -Pourquoi m'avez-vous sorti des cachots ma dame? demanda-t-il alors. Si elle le méprisait, autant en revenir au usage plutôt que de continuer les faux espoir.

Lou sentit son cœur se déchirer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ne pus retenir une larmes. - Je ne suis pas une dame et je ne voulais pas que tu meurs...

Il lui releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. - Et pourquoi cela? demanda-t-il en effaçant la larme -Ce que je vous est fait méritait bien la mort, j'ai abuser de votre confiance en me fessant passer pour ce que je n'étais pas, et j'ai briser votre cœur. ce fut a son tour de baisser la tête.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit monseigneur, si vous ne m'aimiez pas vous n'aviez pas a faire tous cela...

-Mais je vous aime... pour une fois dans ma vie, une seule fois j'ai été complètement honnêtement... Et je ne pourrai jamais cesser de vous aimez...

- Alors pourquoi tu continu a vouloir me faire mal... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Te... te faire mal? Ho mais Lou je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser... jamais...

- Pourquoi dans se cas... pourquoi cherches-tu a m'éloigner de toi a me vouvoyer comme si je n'étais qu'une banal étrangère... pourquoi continus-tu?

-Parce que sans le vouloir je t'ai blesser et sa c'est une chose que je ne peux supporter, et je ne voulais pas faire encore plus de dégât. dit-il sa main toujours sur sa taille la rapprochant doucement de lui. -Je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de mal..

- Et tu crois qu'en faisant cela tu me protègerais de quoi que se soit... je me sens tout le contraire... pourquoi m'as-tu fait des promesses que tu ne pouvais pas tenir?

-Parce que je t'aime Lou bon sang! dit-il en mettant un peu de pression sur sa taille -Je t'aime tellement.

Elle se laissa guidée par une impulsion et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il l'avait embrasser la veille, pour la première fois.

Il répondit a son baisser, sentant les larmes qu'elle versait contre ses joues. Puis sans un mot elle ce sépara de lui ce mit a rougir et elle l'entraîna dans ses appartement pour faire comme Lily avait fait avec James, le soigner.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Avant dernier chapitres! Alors svp les reviews !**

**Bizzzou tout le monde !**

Lunattica & Marie-Lune 


	9. Ensemble

**Chapitres 9: Ensemble**

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie! s'exclama Hector le lendemain matin en entrant totalement furieux dans la salle du trône. -Ils doivent revenir a Troie et ce faire exécuté c'est ce qui était prévu!

- Je suis désoler messire, mais ils resteront ici! Dit Lily.

- Lily je t'en prit. Lui dit son père. - C'est que, voyez-vous, ces jeunes femmes son tomber amoureuse de ces deux hommes qui les aiment tout autant en retour et, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne peux consentir à l'est séparer, car je n'ai jamais vue mes filles plus heureuse qu'elles ne le sont avec eux et tous cela même au risque que la guerre éclate entre nous.

-Il n'est pas question de guerre mais de principe! tonna Hector fou de rage.

- Je ne dit pas que ce qu'ils ont fait était bien et même très loin de la, mais vous ne croyez pas que ce qu'ils ont subis comme torture est suffisante?

- Ils mérite de souffrir encore d'avantage après tout ce qu'ils ont fait!

- Vous leurs avez gâcher la vie a les faire souffrir, maintenant ils ont le droit de vivre a leur tour et si vous n'en êtes pas heureux messire Hector et bien j'ai le regret de vous dire que cela ne m'affecte aucunement. Si vous aviez vécu toute une vie de torture contraint de voler pour se nourrire et ne manquer de rien car les majestés et autre seigneur leur prenne tout vous comprendriez et si vous avez une femme que vous aimiez vraiment, vous comprendriez mieux. Répliqua fermement Lily.

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Ils doivent ce faire exécuter! tonna une deuxième fois Hector. -Ils n'avaient qu'a prendre une tournure dans le bon chemin et rien ne cela ne serrait arriver! Mais non ils ont décidé de devenir des voleurs, des pilleurs et ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac! Encore une fois ils vous ont tromper en vous disant aimez vos filles! dit-il en ce tournant vers le roi.

- Dans se cas je ne pourras rien y faire, mais moi je crois en la sincérité de leur paroles et je vais dire comme ma fille viens de le dire, si vous n'êtes pas heureux messire Hector j'ai le regret de vous dire que cela n'affecte aucun de nous et que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur eux tant qu'ils seront en Angleterre. Et croyez moi messire, qu'aux risque d'être pris en guerre avec vous, je me bâterai toujours pour leurs bonheur. Dit le roi.

-Ils doivent revenir c'est une question de principe et non de guerre! Ils vous causerons beaucoup plus de tord que de bien, et surtout, n'envoyer pas de messager pour qu'ont reviens les chercher quand vous aurez enfin comprit qui ils sont en réalité et que vos filles en seront des plus malheureuse. Se sont de vrai menteur!

-Pourtant, ils ont simplement menti sur leur ordre sociale messire. dit alors Lou. Tout le monde fut surprit de la voir parler. -Ils n'ont pas mentir sur leur nom, ni leur âges, ni leurs pays d'origine. Ils ont simplement dit être des seigneurs alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils n'ont rien voler, rien détruit, rien saccager et ils n'ont rien fait a personne.

- Lou à raison messire, jamais d'ennuie ils n'ont causer avant votre arriver et si jamais ils nous en cause ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous demanderons rien et nous assumeront les conséquence de nos actes. Je suis navré que vous ayez fait tous se chemin pour rien, mais maintenant vous devriez rentrer vous n'avez plus rien a faire ici si ce n'est faire la paix avec ses jeunes hommes et rester manger avec nous. Conclue le roi toi aussi calmement.

Lou étouffa un rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, trouvant la situation des plus drôles alors que le capitaine de la garde, totalement hors d'argument, continuait de rougir de colère.

Pendant ce temps, au porte de la salle des trônes deux soldat parlaient entre eux, murmurant pour ne pas être entendu, des sourires peut rassurant aux lèvres.

-D'après toi, laquelle des deux est la princesse? demanda le premier.

- Je sais pas... répondit l'autre d'un air pensif.

-Sa peux pas être la laide dans le coin la-bas... celle avec les cheveux friser.

- Peut-être on ne sait jamais avec les anglais... Ricana le deuxième.

-Moi je dit que c'est la rousse et la blonde au cheveux long... quoi c'est vrai ce sont elle les deux plus belles.

- Moi je vote pour la blonde.

-Moi la rousse... les deux paumé n'ont pas miser bas pour avoir une femme... tu crois qu'elles ont quelle age?

- Je sais pas... j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était encore que des enfants.

-Comme quinze ou seize ans?

-Sa ressemble a sa oui.

-Bien sure... les deux veuille coucher avec des enfants, ils ont de la suite dans les idées ont dirait.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courants?

-Au courant de quoi?

- Qu'elles sont aussi jeune, faut dire que moi même si je l'aurait sue, je ne me serait rien empêcher bien au contraire.

- Vous croyez sérieusement que ces hommes sont bien pour vos filles! La petite blonde n'a que quinze ans et cette rousse seize ! Ils ont des années de plus qu'elles! Je croyait que vous teniez a leur bonheur! cracha Hector fessant sursauter les deux soldats juste avant que leurs sourires pervers ne s'élargissent.

-Non moi non plus... mmmmm... seize ans, faux dire que sa serait bon! rigola le soldat qui s'appelant Goyle.

- Quinze ans et certainement toujours vierge, de la cher fraîche et royal et en plus, tu n'as qu'à donner un bon coup de hanche pour la pénétrer et même si elle chiale elle ne pourra rien dire contre le plaisir qu'elle va avoir. Ricana Crabbe. –C'est aussi simple que sa et puis, l'entendre crier doit être d'autant plus excitant.

-Surtout avec le corps qu'elle a c'est un supplice de ne pas au moins essayer de la toucher, et même la, elle ne sont pas assez forte. Tu la coince dans un coin tu lui retire sa robe tu la monte de force sur le mure et tu rentre en elle, et en quelque seconde, elle est déviergé et tu as le meilleur des plaisirs du monde.

- Ouais, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir essayer sa. Dit l'autre qui sentait son membre se durcir a cette simple penser, les idées affluant dans son esprit alors qu'il l'est déshabillait totalement du regard, ce demandant quel petit corps fragile il pourrait trouver sous ces jupons.

-Pourtant tu n'essayera rien du tout. dit alors une voix a son oreille alors qu'une dague bien effiler ce portait sur sa gorge. Sirius et James c'étaient trouver derrière eux pendant qu'ils commentaient leurs fantasmes.

Ils déglutirent difficilement.- Lâcher nous tout de suite ou vous allez le regretter. Dirent-ils.

-Nous le regretter! s'exclama alors James haut et fort tenant fermement la dague sous la gorge de celui qui avait oser parler ainsi de sa Lily. D'un même geste, lui et Sirius l'est poussèrent en avant –Pourtant, ce n'est pas nous qui parlons d'une manière abjecte de la princesse et de la première dame de la cours! ajouta Sirius.

Le roi, Lily et Lou se retournèrent vers eux l'oreilles aux aguets. - Que dites-vous? Demanda le roi en se relavant pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Disons que la manières qu'ils avaient de parler de sa majesté et de mademoiselle n'était pas a recommander, et totalement abjecte! dit James.

- Et que disaient-ils?

-Vouloir leurs faire mal, mais surtout, coucher avec elles. dit Sirius.

Le roi fronça les sourcils furieux. - Est-ce vrai messieurs.

- Non majesté, nous n'aurions jamais osé... répondit Crabbe.

-Jamais oser! s'exclama James. –C'est pour sa que vous en avez parler et dit la mettre contre un mur et la baiser et même si elle criait, s'en était que meilleur.

- Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on parle ainsi de mes filles, particulièrement dans mon royaume et encore moins qu'on me mente! Qu'on les mettes au cachot et qu'il subisse le châtiment mériter!

James et Sirius les lâchèrent et les garde du château vêtu de rouge et or vinrent l'est prendre avec une certaine satisfaction au visage.

-Ce sont mes gardes relâcher l'est toute suite! s'exclama Hector.

- Et ceci est mon royaume! Ils ont osé porter de tel propos sur mes filles et je ne puis l'accepter! Répliqua le roi.

- Père vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes un peu injuste? Intervint alors Lily.

- Injuste! Non je ne suis pas injuste, car jamais James et Sirius n'ont essayer de vous déflorer même si ce n'était qu'en penser!

Lily se retint de rougire ou de siller et poursuivis. – Justement, se n'était qu'en penser et croyez moi que se ne sont pas les premiers alors il serait injuste de les tuer ou de les faire battre pour si peu, particulièrement que se serait une offense pour le royaume de Troie alors que nous avons garder les prisonnier qu'ils voulaient châtier. Les libérer serait une sorte de gage d'amitié entre nos deux royaume pour prouver que nous sommes capable de pardonner les offense qu'ils peuvent nous faire comme eux pourrait pardonner les offense que nous leur avons fait.

Loi Roi serra les points et fini par soupirer, fessant un signe de la main pour dire aux gardes de les laisser partir. -J'en est assez entendu maintenant reprenez le chemin de Trois et rentré chez vous messire Hector. dit-il avant de ce lever et de sortir de la salle du trône suffit par Rose qui leva les yeux au ciel escorter par quatre gardes.

Lily poussa un soupir. - Je vous souhaite bon voyage messire Hector. Dit-elle doucement.

James vint la voir et il posa une main sur sa joue - Aille... ont y passer de près... murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mais tout c'est arranger. Rigola-t-elle.

Il rigola a sa tour -Merci. dit-il alors. -Pour tout ce que tu as fait... tu n'aurais jamais du..

- Pourquoi n'airais-je jamais du? Vous ne méritez pas de mourir pour si peu et ce que j'ai fait n'était rien.

Il lui sourit -Au moins je suis avec toi et non sur la route de Troie ou j'aurais du mi faire exécuter.

- Si sa serais arriver j'aurais demander à avoir ta tête pour garder un souvenir. Ricana-t-elle.

Il rigola -Je ne crois pas que sa aurais été une belle décoration a mettre dans tes appartements Lily.

- Tu as une très jolie tête pourtant.

-Mais pas aussi belle que la tienne.

- C'est vrai, elle est beaucoup plus belle.

Il ce pencha et l'embrassa sous le coup d'une impulsion. Elle encercla ses bras autour de son cou se rapprochant légèrement sans pour autant le toucher, ne voulant le blesser, un sourire aux lèvres.

James savait qu'il avait une chance dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune a Troie, a ce cacher des gardes avec Sirius, jamais il n'aurait penser ce retrouver un jour en Angleterre et avoir dans ses bras la princesse. Pourtant cette réalité lui revient en tête et quelque chose qu'il n'avais jamais penser lui vint à l'esprit. C'était l'héritière du trône... et ils allaient ce marier. elle allait devenir rêne... donc il allait devenir… Roi?. -Attend un peu... dit-ils alors en ce séparant doucement d'elle, sourcils froncer.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Si on ce mari... je vais devenir roi d'Angleterre?

- Oui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. -Parce que tu arrive a m'imaginer assit sur ce trône a géré tout un pays?

Elle osa les épaules. - Si j'y arrive, tu devrais y arriver toi aussi.

Il haussa les épaules a son tour -Peut-être bien, mais… il l'embrassa doucement. –Tu m'apprendras. Je ferrai n'importe quoi pour rester près de toi Lily.

Quelques mois plus tard, James et Lily ce marièrent alors que les premières feuilles d'automnes tombait joliment, Pétunia étant totalement folle de rage que sa sœur est trouver l'amour. Ils furent couronner roi et reine d'Angleterre, Richard et Rose ce retirant du trône pour leurs laisser la place, confiant qu'ils donneraient au peuple tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Nerveux, mais confiant, James ne prit pas de temps a s'adapter a sa fonction si haut placer de Roi, et ayant nommé Sirius conseiller royale, tout ne pouvait que bien aller. Ensemble, Lily et lui formait la plus grande puissance que toute l'Angleterre n'est jamais connu, ayant une nouvelle force qu'aucun autre pays ne pouvait abattre, de nouvelles alliances les rendant encore plus fort et fière. Pour ajouter a leurs bonheur, Lily ne tarda pas a donner naissance a un enfant, un petit hériter de la couronne qu'ils nommèrent Harry. Il ressemblait en tout point à James mais portait les magnifique yeux vert émeraude de Lily le rendant encore plus adorable.

Un mois après avoir atteint ses seize ans, Lou tomba enceinte de Sirius au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il l'aimait profondément et d'apprendre qu'elle portait son enfant ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Pourtant, leurs petits bonheur ne tourna pas en joie lorsque vint le jour de son accouchement. Déjà petite et pas très forte, plusieurs complication survenu vinrent mettre sa vie et celle du bébé en danger. Les nouveau médecin, mener par Remus crurent pouvoir arriver a sauver a la fois l'enfant et la mère mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Elle fit une hémorragie interne qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas a stopper et elle ce mit peu à peu a dépérir pour mourir une semaine plus tard dans les bras de Sirius, l'accouchement ayant été ce qui lui avait totalement arracher le peu de force qu'elle avait.

Complètement anéanti, James du pousser et faire usage de la ruse pour convaincre Sirius qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Lou, qu'il fallait l'enterrer, Lily étant a la limite de refuser a son tour, elle égalent n'ayant pas supporter sa mort. Le chagrin toujours persistant, Sirius désespérait a devoir élever seul un enfant, une petite fille qui lui rappeler cruellement Lou au fur et mesure qu'elle grandissait. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et le même petit sourire timide. Lou vivait a travers elle, mais malheureusement, tout comme sa mère, la petite avait une santé des plus fragile qu'il fallait sans cesse surveiller.

**55555555555555555555555555**

**Et oui c'est la fin! J'aime bien la fin même si c'est tout triste.  
La SVP envoyer des reviews pour nous dirent qu'est-ce que vous penser de la fin et de la fic en entier!  
****Bizzzzzzou tout le monde**

_L**unattica & Marie-Lune**_


End file.
